THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY
by AngelaMort
Summary: La verdadera razón de las alucinaciones de Saga y lo que en verdad sucedió cuando la armadura de Sagitario llega al Santuario... Capitulo 10 UP! ::Si, regreso a su nombre original:::
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: **Aquí otra mas de mis ideas retorcidas, pero creo que esta vez si me pasé de lanza jaja. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo algunos capítulos de las 12 casas y pensé "Como seria la saga si tuviese momentos absurdos como un Lo Que No Se Vio". Y como diría Camus Voilà, se creó la historia. De hecho solo durará 14 capítulos empezando por este, basado en los capítulos originales de la saga de las 12 casas, obviamente que reducido sino ni terminaríamos. Espero les guste por que ahora que lo releí, yo solita me estaba riendo con mis ocurrencias. La primera parte del fic es algo... como decirlo, rápida, pero lo bueno empieza desde que sale Arles.

_Por último, fic de humor dedicado a la gran autora **LeinEorin** (Inter-Nos), quien adora a Saga de géminis :p quien sin este personaje técnicamente no existiría Saint Seiya ¡Te Amamos Saga!_

_(bueno, yo mas a Kanon Jajaja quien sin el menor de los gemelos no existiría Asgard ni Poseidón... y creo que también toda la serie, recuerden que él provocó técnicamente a Saguchis)_

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: A. M. **

**CAPITULO1: "EL TESTAMENTO"**

Saint Seiya, es uno de los primeros y principales animes que se transmitieron por los años 90's, así abriendo las puertas al genero que hoy en día ha causado un BOOM mundial: el anime.

Los que crecimos con esta genial serie (N/A: Eso me recuerda que cuando tenia 6 años yo veía SS por Caritele... brrr... que tiempos aquellos) se han de saber de memoria saga por saga, y a causa de estas hasta pudieron escoger a los que hoy serian sus personajes favoritos.

Sin embargo hay algo que los fans no supieron, algo que costó años de investigación, estudios científicos y millones de dólares... bueno, creo que exageré esta ultima, sin embargo esta investigación descubrió las verdaderas razones, las principales causas de lo que en realidad sucedió durante la batalla de las 12 casas y parte del conflicto que lo ocasionó.

Esta es la verdadera historia, lo que no se vio ni en el anime ni mucho menos en el manga. Aun que usted no lo crea...

**- - -**

Todo comenzó una tarde en la mansión Kido, donde Saori se encontraba en su despacho en presencia de su Abogado Notario.

-Serpientes... ratas... gatas... zorras... Mapaches...culebras... cucarachas... Nieta Saori Kido, la encontré –dijo el abogado quien era un anciano quien apenas podía ver, estaba con unos papeles en mano- Bien Señorita Kido, como usted sabrá por ordenes de su Abuelo, el Señor Mitsumasa Kido a la edad de los 13 años se le habría de leer su testamento.

-Si, si, lo que sea ¿Qué me heredo mi abuelo? –insistió Saori.

-De acuerdo... cof... cof... –el anciano se acomodó sus anteojos- "En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, Yo Mitsumasa Kido te heredo mis huevesillos de oro, son de colección, mi mansión la cual está hipotecada y te encargo de que cuides a los niños que adopté. Osease los caballeros del zodiaco de los cuales ya conoces, también como la verdad ya estaba quebrado, debo decirte que tu eres Atenea, así que puedes ir a reclamar al Santuario (cerca del Partenón) que es todito tuyo. Te quiere Tu abuelo"

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Saori De golpe se levantó de su silla- ¿Un santuario? ¿SOLO ESO? ¿Dónde quedaron las joyas, los carros, el dinero? ¡USH!

La chica sale como energúmeno de ahí.

-"Pues ya que, peor es nada, iré al Santuario a reclamar lo mío" –pensó Saori para si- "Solo que ¿Dónde esta el Santuario?"

Saori investigó y descubrió que El Santuario se encontraba en Grecia... creo que las palabras Atenea y Partenón no le dieron suficientes pistas...

Saori recordó que tenia en su poder una pieza valiosa de Oro (la armadura de Sagitario) y como ya no tenia dinero pensó en empeñarla, pero seria un negocio mas jugo$o hacer el torneo y así con el dinero de los boletos pues...

Y así empezó todo lo que ya se conoce (la pelea por la armadura dorada entre caballeros negros y plata vs bronce) y se da a conocer lo que sucedió hace 13 años, cuando una noche en la habitación del patriarca, Arles intentó matar a la pequeña Atenea y Aioros llegó y bla... bla... bla... lo que se saben de memoria.

(N/A: me salto todo esto por que lo bueno empieza a partir de las12 casas je)

- - - -

Arles se encontraba en su templo...

-¡Mi voz es grave! Si que sirve este aguardiente –dijo el Patriarca.

-Señor –un guardia del templo entró y se arrodilló- Le ha llegado una carta desde oriente.

-Damela.

El soldado se la dio y de inmediato se fugó de ahí. Arles tranquilamente abrió el sobre de la supuesta carta y comenzó a leerla.

Después de un rato...

-¡Esa Bruja insolente! –el patriarca furioso se levantó de su lugar- Primero me roba la armadura de Sagitario... estúpido Aioros, elimina a mis caballeros inútiles de Plata... aun que la verdad me quito un estorbo de encima. Y ahora se atreve a decirme que vendrá a reclamar el santuario que por que es suyo ¡Ja! Ya me las pagará wuajajajajaja... le diré a Tremmy que le de la bienvenida... –sale de ahí.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, Saori, Shun, Hyoga y Seiya aterrizaron en un Jet en ese histórico lugar llamado Santuario.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Shun quien veía a su alrededor.

-Es el coliseo –respondió el Pegaso- Y aquí fue donde obtuve mi armadura de Pegaso... aun que la verdad no recuerdo nada acerca de la pelea, cuando vi yo estaba tirado en un barranco con la caja de la armadura a mi lado, después de eso Casisus y Shaina se dedicaron a perseguirme y siempre me recuerdan algo de unos palos pero no estoy muy seguro de ello...

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Bien caballeros de bronce, es hora de reclamar mi propiedad –dijo la diosa- Miren alguien se acerca.

Todos voltean hacia una de las escalones del coliseo y ven que un hombre encapuchado va bajando feliz como si nada, en eso el extraño pisa mal y cae rodando escaleras abajo.

-Eso debió doler –comentó Shun quien cerraba los ojos.

-Vaya, cayó mejor que cuando aventamos a Seiya por el tercer piso de la mansión –añadió Hyoga.

El extraño quien cayó no muy lejos de los presentes rápidamente se levantó y sacudió sus ropas.

-Ejem... –musitó el encapuchado tomando su postura- Buenas ¿Ustedes son Saori y su grupo ilusión?

-¿Qué? –preguntó molesta.

-Digo ¿Usted es Saori Kido?

-Por supuesto, yo soy la hermosa Saori Kido, dueña de las empresas Kido Incorporated, Microsoft y Sabritas –respondió la peliberenjena.

-Ah bien –respondió el encapuchado- El señor Arles la está esperando en su alcoba para renegociar lo de la propiedad y la hipoteca del lugar, síganme.

Una hora después todos seguían al enmascarado de plata (literalmente hablando) llevaban una hora caminando en aquellas áridas y rocosas zonas, claro, una dama no puede caminar así como así por esos lugares, así que Saori era cargada al estilo caballito por Seiya (valga la redundancia).

-¿Ya llegamos? –preguntó Saori.

-No... –respondió el guía.

5 minutos después.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No...

Otros 5 minutos...

-¿YA LLEGAMOS?

-NO...

1 MUNUTO DESPUÉS...

-¡¿YA LLEGAMOS?!

-¡QUE NO!

En eso nuestros amigos se topan con una enorme pared de roca. Y en ese momento hasta arriba de esta se escuchó una risa.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Seiya quien no reconocía a la silueta a causa del reflejo del sol.

-Los estaba esperando, se tardaron... –respondió la voz.

-¡Pero si es Shiryu! –exclamó Shun.

En eso, el dragón da un salto con intenciones de caer frente a sus camaradas, sin embargo.

-¡Shiryu, cuidado con el barranco! –dijo Hyoga.

El dragón atinándole mal a su salto cayó del otro lado.

-¡AAAAAH ECHEN PAJA QUE ME CAIGO!

Momentos después...

Se puede ver al dragón lleno de moretones y mas despeinado que Seiya cuando le dan una golpiza. Pero quien lo culpa, el pobre es como uno de esos ratones ciegos.

-Ay Shiryu, no sirvió de nada que Seiya te diera el Agua de la Vida –dijo Hyoga.

-Eso fue por que el zopenco en vez de darme agua de la vida me dio Refresco de manzana –refunfuñó el dragón- Pero no importa, estoy mas que bien, ahora, vamos a las doce casas. (N/A: ¿Ahora comprenden por que se quedó ciego?)

El dragón se dio la vuelta con intenciones de seguir el camino, sin embargo se le olvidó que justo atrás de él estaba la pared de roca, así auto proporcionándose un buen guamazo.

-Así llegaran muy lejos... –pensó el encapuchado para si mientras daba un suspiro.

MAS tarde, al fin después de tanto camino recorrido, los presentes llegaron a las escaleras que dirigían hacia la primera casa.

-Esa es la primera casa, Aries –dijo el encapuchado quien señalaba tal.

-¿Aries? –preguntó Seiya quien seguía cargando a Saori- ¡Como el signo del zodiaco!

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Idiota... –murmuró el encapuchado- Si Seiya, como el signo del zodiaco... en fin, no pueden llegar al despacho... digo, el templo del Maestro si antes no pasan por las 12 casas, empezando por Aries, que es la primera casa, la del carnero, la primera de la orden zodiacal, la primera que ven ahí, la de la entrada, la numero uno, la de...

-¡Ya captamos! –exclamó Saori mas que molesta.

-Ejem... como decía, esta es la primera casa y de ahí siguen las otras once –dijo el encapuchado- Pero CLARO, cada casa tiene su guardián, un caballero dorado.

Todos miran de reojo las 12 casas.

-Quieres decir que ¿Tenemos que subir TODAS esas escaleras? Esta re lejos –dijo Seiya.

-Así es –respondió el enmascarado- pero también tienen que derrotar a los guardias.

-Ya se pero ¿En serio tenemos que subir todas las escaleras? ¿No hay elevadores aquí? –añadió el Pegaso.

-Cállate Seiya –murmuró Shiryu.

-Como sea ¿Entonces tenemos que derrotar a los caballeros dorados? –preguntó Shun.

-Si, tienen que pasar por Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra Escorpión, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis para después llegar a la sala del Maestro –dijo el encapuchado- Se los digo como sugerencia, tengan cuidado por que nadie ha logrado pasar esas 12 casas desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Creo que nosotros seremos los primeros en pasar –dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó el guía con sorpresa.

-Vamos todos –añadió Shiryu.

Los 4 chicos de bronce y la bruja, digo Saori comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de la primera casa, en eso...

-No los dejaré pasar ni a la primera casa –murmuró el encapuchado.

Todos ante el comentario voltearon con caras de sorprendidos.

-¡Yo, Tremmy de Saggita! –el mencionado se quita la capucha de encima y para sorpresa de todos, no trae puestos sus pantalones.

Silencio sepulcral de todos. Tremmy ante la reacción se quedo extrañado y se miró a si mismo.

-¡Ajay! Mis pantalones, permítanme un momentito... –Tremmy se va de ahí rápidamente.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que los caballeros de plata usaran las de Harry Potter –murmuró Hyoga.

Momentos después...

-Ahora si ¿En que iba? –Tremmy se rasca la cabeza, cabe mencionar que ya esta decente- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Yo Tremmy de Sagitta no permitiré que entren a las 12 casas! ¡La Flecha fantasma!

El santo plateado lanza su ataque el cual eran ilusiones de varias flechas doradas. Sin embargo...

-¡Esperen, solo son ilusiones! –dijo Shiryu quien notó que las supuestas flechas doradas no hacían daño.

-¡No podrás usar ese truco! –dijo el Pegaso hacia el plateado- ¡Dame tu fuerza...!

Pero antes de que Seiya lanzara su ataque a Tremmy, este tropezó y cayó escaleras abajo. Así, amortiguándose sobre el pobre de Sagitta quien ni tiempo le dio de decir "Quiddich".

-Auch, resbalé –dijo Seiya- ¿Dónde esta Tremmy? ¡Se ha escapado el muy cobarde!

-Idiota, quítate de encima –apenas y pudo decir el plateado quien estaba debajo del Pegaso.

Seiya rápidamente se quitó y observó a su contrincante el cual había salido herido, digo, cuando una mula te cae encima...

-No importa que Seiya me haya caído encima y... y que este herido... –dijo difícilmente Tremmy- Sin embargo ya cumplí mi misión, el... el eliminar a la bruja Atenea...

Todos voltearon hacia la cabellos de uva.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAY QUE DOLOR QUE DOLOR ME MUERO, ADIÓS MUNDO CRUEL! –gritó Saori quien tenia una flecha clavada en su corazón.

-¡Oh por Zeus. le dieron a Saori! –dijo Shun.

-Pero que buena puntería –añadió Hyoga.

-Ya la quisiera tener así –dijo Shiryu.

-Lo... lo sé... –dijo Tremmy débilmente- Debo decirles que... que nadie puede sacar la flecha dorada de su pecho, solo el maestro puede sacarla, es imposible cualquier intento que hagan pero no tienen tiempo... wuajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Hyoga.

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

-Se volvió loco –añadió Shiryu.

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... cof... cof... bueno ya, deben atravesar en 12 horas de Aries a Piscis, sino su diosa pagana morirá... –Tremmy da un ultimo suspiro y desfallece.

-¡Tenemos que salvarla! –dijo Seiya.

-¿Para que? Ya nos libramos de esta arpía al fin –dijo el cisne sin dudarlo. Shiryu solo asintió.

-Pero chicos, Seiya tiene razón, tenemos que salvar a Saori –intervino Shun.

-¿De que lado estas? –preguntó el rubio del patito en la cabeza.

-Es que... –Shun se sonroja y comienza a jugar con sus dedos índice indicando estar apenado- Si no la salvamos ¿Quién nos dará lo de la quincena?

-¡Haberlo dicho antes, vamos a salvarla! –Hyoga fue el primero en ir a la casa de Aries.

Shun y Shiryu siguieron al pato.

-¡Espérenme! –dijo finalmente Seiya.

Los cuatro chicos de bronce subían por las escaleras corriendo.

-"¡No podemos dejar que Saori se muera... bueno, si podemos pero ya mero es quincena!" –pensó Hyoga.

-"¿Dónde estará mi hermano?" –se preguntaba a si mismo Shun.

-¡No veo, No veo! Me voy a tropezar" –pensaba Shiryu.

-"A todo esto ¿A dónde vamos? Ay mejor no pregunto... miren ¡Un petirrojo!" –pensaba para si Seiya.

Los cuatro bronceados llegaron finalmente a la entrada de la primera casa. Donde en la entrada vieron al majestuoso e imponente guardián del primer templo del zodiaco. Mu del signo de Aries.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**_Mi Súper Nota:_** Pues bueno, si esta medio absurda esta versión mía, pero les juro que no podía contenerme mas, digamos que es una parodia, las parodias no tienen mucho sentido jeje.

De hecho voy a agregar a los capítulos esas frases incoherentes que fueron dobladas al menos aquí en México, si vieran cuantas encontré en el anime Jajaja. Debo agregar que me pasaron mas incoherencias. (de hecho las mas notables las dice Seiya y el narrador jaja)

Bueno, por el momento es todo, si tienes dudas, comentarios... bueno, lo de siempre ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la próxima. Aur revoir Mon Ami!

"_**Deja de pensar en la vida y resuélvete a vivirla" **_

–_**Paulo Coelho.**_

_**--------**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: **Gracias por sus comentarios. Y bueno aquí el segundo capitulo. Que por cierto, las partes donde que están en _script_ son las frases incoherentes que saqué de la serie.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: A. M. **

**CAPITULO2: "El consejo de Mu"**

Los cuatro chicos de bronce subían por las escaleras que dirigían al primer templo.

-Miren, ahí está la primera casa, Aries –dijo Hyoga quien se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, al igual que los demás.

Seiya se voltea hacia Hyoga.

-¿Cómo el signo? –pregunta inocente.

-¡Yo si le doy! –Hyoga estaba a punto de ahorcar al Pegaso, sin embargo se le adelantaron. A Seiya de repente le cayó una roca de arriba mas grande que él.

-Eso debió doler... –añadió Shiryu.

La roca se movió dejando ver a un Seiya mas plano que una tortillina Tía Rosa.

-¿Alguien vio la matricula de la piedra que me aplastó? –preguntó el pobre Pegaso con espirales en los ojos.

-¡Pobre Seiya! –Shun se lamentó.

-¡Reacciona Seiya, no hay tiempo de que te desmayes, tenemos que salvar a la bruja que ya mero es quincena! –Hyoga lo zangoloteaba y le daba de bofetadas.

-Creo que lo vas a dejar en coma –dijo Shun.

-Uy, creo que se me fue la mano –murmuró Mu quien se asomaba desde su templo.

-Pero si es... –Shiryu notó la presencia del caballero dorado, los demás voltearon dejando al Pegaso tirado.

-Ejem, como sea... –musitó Mu- Los he estado esperando caballeros de bronce.

Mu dio algunos pasos al frente dejándose ver. Seiya poco a poco reaccionó y apenas duras se pudo levantar. Cabe mencionar que lucia un ojo morado y estaba chimuelo.

-¿Mu? –preguntó Seiya- ¿Por qué no te encuentras en Jamhir?

-Pues por que estoy acá –respondió con obviedad el carnero.

-Si serás Seiya –Hyoga le da un zape en la cabeza a Pegaso provocando que se volviera a caer al suelo.

Shun de inmediato ayudó a levantarlo.

-Bueno Mu, tenemos que salvar nuestra quincena así que déjanos pasar –dijo Shiryu.

-No puedo hacerlo –respondió el dorado.

-¿Vas a impedir que salvemos nuestra quincena? Digo ¿A Saori? –preguntó Hyoga con enojo.

-¿Y que piensan hacer si eso es cierto? –Preguntó Mu con tranquilidad.

-Pero Mu, tu prometiste derrotar a Arles en las cinco montañas ¿Lo recuerdas? –insistió Shiryu.

-Vamos Mu, no tenemos mucho tiempo –añadió Shun- Solo tenemos 12 horas para salvar nuestras quincenas.

Seiya quien ya estaba de pie dio un paso al frente.

-¡Ni tu ni nadie impedirá que salvemos a la hermosa Saori! –dijo Seiya quien estaba a punto de soltar un golpe.

-Oye, no es para tanto –murmuró Hyoga.

-Espera –Shiryu lo detiene- Déjamelo a mi –da un paso al frente- Estoy decepcionado de ti Mu...

-Ay por favor como si realmente me importara... –murmuró el carnero.

-Como a ti te mantienen ni te importa ¿Verdad? Pues yo seré tu oponente –Shiryu se fue acercando a Mu y dio un supersalto y en el aire con todo y acrobacias. (abajo se puede ver a los 3 de bronce con pancartas que decían: 10, 8.5 y I love Saori)

Cuando Shiryu esta a punto de darle una patada voladora al carnero, este mientras se limaba las uñas detiene el golpe con un dedo para después mandar muy lejos al dragón.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shiryu? –preguntó Shun preocupado.

En eso alguien se aparece de repente.

-No se preocupen, Mu no golpeó a Shiryu tan fuerte como tu crees –dijo el pequeño Kiki.

Todos voltean a ver a Shiryu quien estaba incrustado en la pared.

-Bueno, pudo ser peor –añadió el Aphendix.

-¡Kiki! –dijo Seiya con sorpresa.

-¡Miren, además de romperle la cara, Mu rompió el escudo del dragón! –exclamó Hyoga.

Todos observaron como el escudo se rompía en mil pedacitos hasta hacerse polvo, para después volar con una brisita que pasó por ahí.

-Como podrán ver hay incontables grietas en sus armaduras a causa de las duras batallas –dijo Mu- El "mas fuerte" de los escudos se rompió y eso que apenas lo toqué, claro, además por que soy súper fuerte y un gran caballero dorado, poderoso diría yo.

-Y egocéntrico –murmuró Hyoga.

-Vamos Kiki, muéstrale las grietas –dijo Mu.

El pequeño Aphendix con una sonrisa pícara se acerca a Seiya y lo ve de reojo, para después con sus dos manos formar una especie de lente parecido a rayos X con la cual empezó a observar la armadura de Seiya, y después a los demás chicos de bronce.

-Sus armaduras parecen rompecabezas –dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-No entiendo lo que están diciendo –dijo Seiya.

-Pues que Mu esta, aun que no lo crean preocupado por ustedes... –dijo Kiki- "Aun que la verdad lo que quiere Mu es reparar sus armaduras para cobrarles" –pensó.

-Necesitan reparar sus armaduras por que están rotas y así no podrán pasar por las 12 casas –añadió el carnero.

-Espera un momento Mu –intervino Seiya- _No tenemos tiempo para explicar explicaciones tontas_ acerca de las armaduras...

-¡Y va la burra al trigo! –exclamó Mu- Sin ofender, claro –mirando a Seiya- Les digo que sus armaduras se harán añicos aun que el enemigo solo los toque, y sus enemigos son los caballeros dorados ¿Lo recuerdan?

Todo se queda en un profundo silencio. Mu dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-No deben enfrentar al enemigo con un sentido de la batalla común, deberían pensar eso por que su cosmos son lo que les motivara el alma y ... bueno ya estuvo ¿Van a reparar sus armaduras o que? –preguntó Mu mas que desesperado.

-¿Pero como? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Pues pídanle a Mu que las repare –dijo Kiki.

-Bueno Mu ¿Podrías repararlas? –preguntó Seiya.

-Claro –Mu jala una palanca de quien sabe donde y aparece su taller y unos letreros- Como verán aquí están los precios de las reparaciones, son unitarios así que no haré rebajas, pero por promoción les haré un 2x1, acepto tarjetas de crédito –dijo Mu como todo un empresario.

Silencio sepulcral de los chicos de bronce.

Momentos después...

Los 4 bronceados estaban en la cima de una montaña de ahí mismo del santuario esperando sus armaduras.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos gastado lo del aguinaldo navideño para reparar las armaduras –dijo Hyoga quien estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Al menos quedaran como nuevas –dijo Shiryu.

-¡Miren eso! –dijo Shun de repente señalando algo en una cima.

Los chicos observaron.

-¡Uy, desde acá se puede ver el vestidor de las amazonas! –dijo Hyoga.

-¡Diantres! –refunfuñó Shiryu.

-¡Eso no! –exclamó Shun- ¡Lo otro!

Ven el reloj de fuego y ven que se apaga la primera llama.

-Ah eso –dijo Hyoga- Lo hubieras dicho antes.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora nos quedan 11 horas! –Seiya se va de ahí.

-¡Vamos! –le siguió Shun.

-¡Te salvaremos querida quincena! –Hyoga y Shiryu fueron últimos.

Los chicos llegan a donde el carnero.

-Mu no es que te apuremos pero... –dijo Seiya- ¡NOS QUEDAN 11 HORAS Y ATENEA MORIRÁ WAAAAAH!

-Ya oí, ya terminé –dijo Mu quien le mostró las armaduras, y vaya sorpresa. Las armaduras estaban llenas de curitas.

En eso las armaduras por si solas se incrustaron en los cuerpos de los caballeros de bronce.

-¡WOW! –dijo Seiya- ¡Mi armadura tiene curitas de Bob Esponja!

-¡Y la mía de Elmo! –dijo Shun.

Silencio sepulcral de Hyoga y Shiryu.

-Como sea, vamos a la segunda casa –dijo Shiryu.

-Recuerden, los meritos de los caballeros no se deciden por sus armaduras, aquel que haga correr su cosmos y explotar mas que los otros será el que triunfe, los caballeros dorados son mas fuertes por que conocen el alma de su cosmos y bla bla ya como sea váyanse de aquí –Mu los empujó de su templo- ¡Y recuerden que tienen que llegar al séptimo sentido!

Mu feliz como sin nada empieza a silbar y entra a su casa.

Los 4 chicos de bronce empiezan a correr hacia la segunda casa y se detienen cerca de la entrada.

-Esta debe de ser Tauro –dijo el Pegaso.

-Que raro –dijo Shiryu entrecerrando los ojos- No se siente ninguna presencia aquí.

-Mi cadena tampoco tiene alguna reacción –dijo Shun quien veía tal.

-De alguna u otra forma debemos entrar caballeros –dijo Seiya- ¡Vamos!

Mientras tanto Mu y Kiki observan a Saori.

-¿Esta viva? –Kiki picaba a la peliviolacea con un palito.

-"Tiene el cabello morado como yo" –pensó Mu- "!Rayos! Ojalá el resto de los dorados no la vean, con lo burlones que son capaz y empiezan a decir que es mi hermana perdida"

Los 4 chicos de bronce por lo tanto estaban ya en la entrada de Tauro, cuando intentaron pasar chocaron contra algo que los mandó a volar.

-¡Parece que existe una pared invisible que no deja que entremos! –dijo Seiya.

-¡Vamos de nuevo! –añadió Shiryu.

Los 4 chicos de nuevo intentaron entrar pero sucedió lo mismo. Y de nuevo intentaron entrar y pasó lo mismo...

Media hora después...

Intentaron entrar y de nuevo lo mismo...

-¿Pero que rayos? –refunfuñó Hyoga.

En eso, se ve que una puerta negra es abierta de la casa de Tauro y sale Aldebarán.

-En serio que son brutos –dijo el toro.

-¿Todo ese tiempo fue una puerta? –preguntó Seiya.

-¡Miren! –dijo Shun al ver al guardián de la segunda casa- Es el caballero dorado, y a pesar de que esta enfrente mi cadena no se mueve.

-¡Yo soy Aldebarán de Tauro! Y no permitiré que pasen por esta casa.

Todos los chicos se prepararon para enfrentarse al guardián del segundo templo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Mi Súper Nota:** Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo ¿Verdad que este capitulo de la primera casa es aburrido? Y La pelea contra Aldebarán pues mas o menos me gusta, las mejores en mi opinión son la de Cáncer, Virgo, Escorpio y sin duda la que mas me gusta es la de Acuario. (y eso que Camus es de los dorados que MENOS me gustan)

Debo mencionar que hay dos frases notables que dicen en el anime (bueno, el doblaje mexicano):

-_"¿Hay 12 caballeros dorados?"_ –Milo de Escorpión.

-_"Dijeran lo que dijeran, a pesar de todo lo que dijeran" _–Seiya de Pegaso (¡Saludos a Jesús Barredo Jajajaja! xD, Nah, me cae bn el tipo es buena onda, para quienes no sepan quien es él, pues es el que hace la voz de Seiya)

Y sobre mi versión jaja la pelea de Tauro esta divertida, al menos me gustó como quedó Jajaja. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Y gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo pasado.

Y bueno, si tienen sugerencias , criticas o lo de siempre ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la próxima. ¡Arrivederchi!

Y escuchen **_"Mi Soledad y yo"_** de _Alejandro Sanz_, ya me trumé xD es que esta bien deprimente pero llegadora jaja

"_**No confundas la locura**_

_**con la pérdida de control"**_

_**-Paulo Coelho.**_

_**--------**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: **Respondiendo un review. Las frases las saco o mas bien, los caps los sacó por que tengo los capítulos de las 12 Casas (de hecho tengo TODA la serie, desde Torneo Galáctico hasta el Tenkai, incluyendo pelis y nuevos OVAS de hades). Y me fijé en esos detalles como el 'Junini' en vez de géminis y las redundancias de Seiya. En cada cap les pondré las frases. (en Asgard no tienen cuate, igual hay un buen de incoherencias como el 'Guarumara' jajaja)

Al final de cada capitulo les pondré las frases del mal (o incoherente) doblaje Mexicano (la verdad ignoro si sea lo mismo para América Latina) así que esperen algunos nuevos próximamente (incluiré los de Asgard, ya que POSEIDÓN si está decente)

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: A. M. **

**CAPITULO3: "Batalla en la Casa de Tauro"**

Frente a frente. Así estaban los cuatro chicos de bronce y Aldebarán.

-¡Ataquemos! –gritó Hyoga- ¡Bolita a Aldebarán!

Los cuatro chicos de bronce se fueron contra el toro dorado con intenciones de atacarlo, sin embargo Aldebarán quien observaba tranquilamente se movió un paso a lado así provocando que Andrómeda, la yegua, el pato y la iguana se siguieran de frente, así chocando contra unos pilares.

-Fue tan fácil –murmuró el todo quien veía a los bronceados incrustados en la pared. Sin embargo, milagrosamente Seiya fue el único que salió ileso.

-¡Ja! –dijo Seiya quien se despegaba de la pared. Cabe mencionar que los bronceados estaban incrustados ahí mismo- ¡Estoy bien! –se voltea por algunos momentos y pone cara de frustración- Pero bien asustado... –murmuró y vuelve a voltear hacia Aldebarán.

-Pero que necio –dijo el toro- Hagan lo que hagan no los dejaré pasar, por que...

-¡Nada! –interrumpió- Yo Seiya de Pegaso te derrotare ¡Dame tu fuerza, Pegaso!

El caballero de bronce lanza su ataque, sin embargo Aldebarán como si nada con una mano le regresa el golpe haciendo que Pegaso volara a una de las paredes, así quedando como canica cascada.

-Creo que me rompí algo... –murmuró Seiya.

Aldebarán se acercó.

-Mhh... –el segundo guardián observó detenidamente al Pegaso- Tu armadura, por lo que veo la reparó Mu. Sus curitas son únicos, por que su pegamento impide que se quiebren las armaduras, sino ya estarías mas que muerto, pues bueno ya casi son las 12 y ya va a empezar mi novela, así que te mataré.

Aldebarán lo empieza a pisar.

-¡No! –Seiya detiene el pie del toro, sin embargo la fuerza de Aldebarán es mas. Así que sin mucho esfuerzo, el segundo dorado logra romper el piso y con este Seiya se va a lo profundo.

El Pegaso estaba semi inconsciente y él mismo se veía como si estuviera en un abismo negro.

-"Ahora si ya me llevó, y todo por lambiscón... ay, ay no siento nada, no veo nada ¡Estoy ciego!... ¿O tendré los ojos cerrados? Uy mejor no investigo... eso si, si veo un túnel y una luz al final no debo ir... es malo... creo que ya me dio hambre y quiero ir al baño ¿Habrá baños en el cielo? Espero que sí, sino tendré que hacerle de a perrito y..." –pero los productivos pensamientos de Seiya en su inconciencia fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

-Seiya... Seiya...

-¿Mami? –preguntó el mencionado.

-¡¿Cómo que Mami?! –preguntó molesta- Soy yo, Saori alias 'Atenea', levántate que tienes que salvarme. Esta flecha en mi corazon arruinó mi vestido.

-Pero Saori...

-Pero nada –respondió la bruja- ¡Órale que si no lavarás todos mis vestidos!

-Che cosmo energía de Saori...

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¿Yo? Nada... –respondió- "¿Pero como me voy a levantar? Me duele todo"

En eso otra voz femenina se escuchó.

-Levántate Seiya, eres un holgazán.

-¿Marín? –preguntó el mencionado con sorpresa- ¿Pero como?

-No lo se, yo solo entro en esta escena.

En eso se escucha una tercera voz femenina.

-¡Seiya!

-¡Waaah¡Shaina! –exclamó Seiya.

-¿Shaina que haces aquí? –preguntó Marín.

-No lo sé, ideas de la escritora. Por cierto Marín ¿Has visto mi shampoo para cabello verde? –preguntó la cobra.

-No, pero te voy a recomendar un tratamiento para el cabello que me recomendó June.

-¡Uy si! –dijo Saori- Plebeyas, yo tengo a mi estilista personal y me pone en el cabello lo mas In de Europa.

Y así empezó una pelea entre mujeres por medio el cosmos.

Mientras tanto, Aldebarán observaba al Pegaso.

-Seguro ya esta muerto –dijo el toro confiado, sin embargo se empezó a sentir una cosmo energía- Pero es imposible.

En eso Seiya sale de un brinco.

-¡WAAAH YA CÁLLENSE! –el Pegaso empieza a correr en círculos hasta toparse contra un pilar y caer al suelo. Cabe mencionar que Seiya veía pequeños Aldebaránes correr alrededor de su cabeza.

Silencio sepulcral de Aldebarán.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –Seiya se levanta y mira a su oponente- En fin, no me importa con tal de no seguir escuchando a mujeres pelando te derrotaré.

-"Imposible" –dijo Aldebarán- "Seiya esta desesperado"

-Ahora si Aldebarán ¡Prepárate! Lo voy a lograr, por que yo lucho por el amor y la comida –Seiya hace una posición al estilo Sailor Moon- ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

Seiya lanza su meteoro.

-Pero que necio, eres mas terco que una mula (valga la redundancia), ya te dije, no me vas a vencer tus ataques son lentos y nosotros los caballeros dorados podemos ver a través de la velocidad de la luz –dijo Aldebarán.

-¡Me vale!

Los meteoros del burro con alas fueron incrementando velocidad, así logrando sorprender a Aldebarán quien era arrastrado por el ataque.

-¡Lo logré! –dijo Seiya sacando pecho- ¡Ahora te romperé el cuerno!

-Y ti te romperé pero otra cosa... –murmuró el toro- esto ya estuvo bueno –Aldebarán empezó a hacer poses al estilo el Gran Saiyaman- Prepárate por que te castigaré en el nombre del zodiaco ¡Gran Cuerno!

Aldebarán lanza su ataque, sin embargo Seiya lo logra detener de puro churro, sin embargo sale volando, pero se vuelve a levantar.

-Hijo de su... ¿Qué este no se muere con nada? –Aldebarán ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-Deja de ponerme los cuernos –dijo Seiya- digo, de ponerme el Gran Cuerno, vas a ver que lo detendré con ayuda de mi séptimo sentido, que es el que sobresale de todos los sentidos! –dijo Seiya- Aun que bueno que no tuve que pasar por el sexto, no me gustaría ver zombies a cada rato.

- . . . –silencio sepulcral de Aldebarán.

Mientras tanto, la llama de Tauro del reloj de fuego se debilita cada vez mas.

Seiya empieza a poner ahora una pose al estilo Karate Kid.

-Te la vas a rifar Aldebarán –Seiya empieza a hacer ese movimiento eterno y clásico del Pegaso.

Mientras tanto, un poco mas lejos, Shiryu y Shun se despertaban.

-Hyoga, despierta –el dragón lo zangoloteaba.

-No mama, no quiero ir a la escuela –se chupa el dedo gordo de la mano.

-Ya va a empezar con su complejo de Edipo –dijo Shiryu- ¡Hyoga!

Hyoga se levanta de golpe.

-¡Mamá yo...! –mira a los presentes y toma su postura- Ejem... ¿Y Seiya?

-Peleando con Aldebarán –respondió Shun.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Shiryu y los tres se adentraron a donde estaban el dorado y el Pegaso.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Gran cuerno! –Aldebarán ataca.

Seiya de puro churro detiene el ataque pero esta vez sin salir volando.

-¡Ahora si, como te lo prometí, te romperé el cuerno! –ahora al muy estilo de Kill Bill, Seiya pone su mano en posición de golpe de espada y se dirige hacia Aldebarán a quien sorpresivamente golpea.

El cuerno de Aldebarán dando de vueltas se va volando, para así clavarse en el piso.

-Bien, ahora espero te defiendas por que sino te romperé el otro cuerno –dijo Seiya.

-Condenado Burro con alas –dijo Aldebarán- Fuiste el primer caballero que me logra romper el cuerno, así que puedes pasar y vele a romper las armaduras a los demás por que a mi ya no ¡Largo!

En eso van llegando los chicos de bronce.

-Seiya lo lograste –dijo un sorprendido Hyoga.

-Tienes cara pero no lo pareces –dijo Shiryu.

-No importa, logré pasar, así que iré a Géminis –Seiya empieza a correr a la 'salida'- ¡Adiós, ingenuos!

Todos ven como Seiya sale de lugar para después caer rodando escaleras abajo.

-¡WAAAAAH! –se escucho el grito del Pegaso.

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Cada vez esta mas idiota –dijo Hyoga.

-No puedo creer que haya salido por la entrada –dijo Shiryu.

En eso Seiya va entrando otra vez y con el otro ojo morado.

-¡Ahora si, iré a géminis! –Seiya sale por la puerta correcta.

-Bien, sigamos a Seiya –dijo Shiryu.

-Un momento, el único que sacó boleto fue Seiya, así que no puedo dejarlos pasar –dijo el toro.

-¿Quieres decir que deberemos romperte el otro cuerno? –preguntó Shun.

-No se metan con mis cuernitos –dijo el toro- Vengan todos juntos, no podrán vencerme ¡Gran cuerno!

-¡Chicos, ahora! –dijo Shun- ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

-¡Polvo de Diamante!

-¡La furia del Dragón!

Y los tres se fueron contra la pobre Res.

-Hijos de la... –dijo Aldebarán quien tenia las manos como un camusito... digo, un cubito de hielo- Mocosos insolentes ¡Ush! Váyanse.

-¡EEH! –los chicos de bronce salen de la casa de Tauro con intenciones de ir a Géminis, la tercera casa.

-Bueno, que mas da –dijo Aldebarán- Veamos como luchan en las siguientes 10 casas, la que le esperan...

En eso los 3 chicos de bronce llegan casi a la entrada de Géminis. Ven que esta se ve oscura.

-¡Esperen! –dijo Shiryu- Alguien se acerca a la entrada.

-Segurito que es el Caballero Dorado de Géminis –añadió Shun.

En eso ¡Oh sorpresa! Seiya es el que va saliendo por la entrada.

-¿Otra vez? –Hyoga se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué hacen en la salida? –preguntó el Pegaso- ¿Cómo llegaron?

-Es la entrada –respondió Hyoga.

Seiya mira la fachada de la Casa y efectivamente.

-Les juro que ahora si no me equivoque –dijo Seiya- Les explicaré, estaba pasando en la casa de Géminis, cuando de pronto...

FLASH BACK 

_Seiya va entrando al tercer templo, en eso empezó a ver lucecitas negras y amarillas por cada paso que daba, corría y corría pero no llegaba a ningún lado, _

_En eso Seiya ve una luz y ¡Sorpresa! Sale por la entrada. (claro, ya verán en el próximo capitulo su supuesto laberinto xD)_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó –concluyó el Pegaso.

-Seguramente te perdiste, con lo desorientado que eres –dijo Hyoga- No me sorprendería.

-Es extraño lo que esta pasando –dijo Shun quien ponía cara de incógnita- También es extraño que no haya nadie en Géminis, mi cadena no reacciona.

Los cuatro chicos de bronce miraron la entrada del tercer templo ¿Qué será lo que le pasó verdaderamente a Seiya¿O será que se pasa de bruto y desorientado? Sin embargo algo muy extraño esta a punto de suceder...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Mi Súper Nota:** Pues les agradezco sus mensajes del capitulo pasado, en verdad gracias.

Y bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí van algunas frases medio incoherentes y bastante curiosas de Saint Seiya (Asgard y Santuario) las cuales pusò un viejo conocido de un foro jiji con comentarios incluidos:

-_"Nos reuniremos todos en el Palacio Guarumara/Valhajala/Guarujara/Valhalla"_ –Narrador.

¿Decídanse por favor¿En que quedamos¡¡¡Digan Guadalajara ya que están!!!

_-"¡OH¡La Policia! Pegaso, si quieres ver a esta chica con vida, lleva el casco..."_ - Dócrates.

¿Debes una multa de transito o de verdad te da miedo la Policia¡Por Dios! si ahora se sabe que el patriarca es aun mas poderoso que cualquier Presidente...

-"_¡Entonces si te derroto tendre 3 Zafiros!_"- Hyoga

_- "Si, en todo tienes razón, no eres tonto... Menos en que vas a derrotarme"_- Alberich

¿Me parece a mi o te dijo Idiota, Hyoga? (Jajaja punto para Alberich xD por eso es mi Dios Guerrero favorito, por lacra)

Y esto apenas es el principio, tengo una lista LARGA de frases incoherentes. Que de hecho las incoherencias de las 12 casas obviamente las pondré en sus respectivos capítulos (otras 2 de las mas notables están en la pelea de Virgo jeje).

Y como ya es costumbre y parezca disco rayado. Si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, criticas, sugerencias o su visto bueno, no duden en mandarme un review o un PV. Los leo en la batalla de Géminis xD

¡Até a próxima é Muito Obrigado!

PD¡Escuchen The Open Door de Evanescence xD en especial las canciones "Snow White Queen", "Good Enough", "Lacrymosa", "Your Star" y "Lithium" están bn chidas! Emy Lee RLZ! (¿Se han dado cuenta de que siempre pongo una recomendación diferente? Jajaja)

"_**Si te gusta lo que estas haciendo,**_

_**muy bien. Pero si no te gusta,**_

_**siempre hay tiempo de cambiar."**_

_**-Paulo Coelho.**_

_**-------------**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: **Pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo pasado.

Este cap será un poco mas extenso, debido a que aquí voy a meter el primer encuentro entre Hyoga y Camus.

Lamento el retraso pero ustedes saben, la escuela y entre demás cosas me tienen medio estresada, pero ni modo. Aquí el capitulo 4.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ **THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣**

**Por: A. M. **

CAPITULO4: "El laberinto de la casa de Géminis" 

Aldebarán se encontraba jugando matatena afuera de su recinto.

-Que hubo, Aldebarán –Mu apareció de repente en la casa de Tauro.

-¡Ah! Mu ¿Qué cuentas?

-Pues no mucho ¿Que haces? –preguntó curioso el carnero.

-Jugando matatena ¿Gustas?

-No gracias.

-Supe que estuviste fuera del Santuario ¿En el negocio, cierto?

-Si, tu sabes, uno como empresario ya no tiene tanto tiempo como antes –el carnero observó el casco de Tauro- Uy, te quitaron los cuernos, digo el cuerno. Pero si gustas yo puedo repararlo por la módica cuota de...

-No gracias –interrumpió Aldebarán- así esta bien –hace puchero y se cruza de brazos- total, el casco se ve mas bonito así.

Todo se quedó por algunos momentos en un profundo silencio. Cabe mencionar que una de esas bolas de desierto pasó frente a los 2 caballeros dorados.

-A todo esto Mu –Aldebarán voltea a verlo- ¿Cuál es la urgencia de que esos mocosos entraran a las doce casas?

-¿A que no te sabes el chisme? Pues veras, resulta que la cosa esa que esta tirada frente a mi recinto es la señorita "bájate de mi nube" Saori Kido alias "Atenea" y al parecer tiene conflictos por un testamento o algo así sobre a quien le pertenece el Santuario, obviamente Arles no quiere acceder a dárselo ya que según él Atenea esta en el templo del maestro.

-¿Cómo es posible que la Atenea que esta tirada en la entrada de tu casa esté también en la alcoba del maestro?

-No, son distintas.

-¿Son hermanas?

-¡No! Una existe y la otra no.

-¿Osea que una es la usurpadora?

-¡NO! la verdadera es la que está tirada allá abajo.

-¿Osea que la otra es la imitadora de allá arriba?

-¡No! Esa no existe, es invento del patriarca.

-¡Ah! Es su amiga imaginaria –dijo el toro- ¡Wow! Entonces no soy el único. Debo confesarte que yo tengo padrinos mágicos.

Mu da un suspiro de resignación.

Por otro lado, los bronceados daban de vueltas dentro de la casa de géminis.

-¡Seiya tenia razón! –dijo Shiryu.

-Así es –añadió Shun- Pareciera que damos de vueltas en el mismo lugar...

-¿Qué es esta cosmoenergia? –preguntaba Shiryu.

-¡Uy! De nuevo las lucecitas de colores –añadió Seiya.

De regreso a la casa de Aries.

-No creo que esos mocosos sobrevivan en la casa de géminis –dijo Aldebarán.

-Pues he escuchado que no hay caballero, quien sabe a donde se fue ese vago –respondió Mu.

-Espera siento algo –Aldebarán cierra los ojos.

Todo quedó en un profundo silencio.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó Aldebarán.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tengo hambre!

Mu se va de espaldas.

-Ah, y ya llego el caballero de la casa de géminis, como sea, voy a prepararme un sándwich ¿Gustas?

-Bueno.

Mientras tanto los chicos de bronce salieron por la entrada de nuevo.

-Pero que... –Hyoga estaba sorprendido.

-Se los dije –dijo Seiya.

-¡Miren eso! –señaló Shun el segundo recinto, pero Oh sorpresa.

La casa de Géminis se había duplicado.

-Parece que nunca vamos a salir de aquí –añadió Seiya.

-Debe haber una especie de poder que controla todo esto –añadió Shiryu.

-¿Por qué no hacemos dos grupos? –preguntó Hyoga- Shun y yo iremos a la izquierda.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué yo con Seiya? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Ni modo, así es la vida de cruel –respondió el rubio del patito en la cabeza- ¡Bien entonces caballeros Salvemos nuestras quincenas!

-¡Si! –respondieron al unísono.

Así que Hyoga y Shun se metieron a la casa de la izquierda y Shiryu y Seiya a la de la derecha.

Casa de la izquierda.

-Oye Hyoga...

-¿Qué?

-Me estoy mareando. Solo damos de vueltas en el mismo lugar.

-Lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado sino podríamos morir en el intento.

-Hyoga...

-¿Qué?

-Creo que voy a vomit... ¡BUAGH!

-¡Ugh! Credo que debí escoger a Shiryu.

-¡Mocosos insolentes! –dijo una voz ronca y desconocida- ¡Como se atreven a vomitar en mi limpio recinto! ¡Ahora por eso van a morir, se quedaran en mi laberinto y nunca saldrán de aquí MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

En eso, frente a ellos una luz dorada apareció así formando al caballero de la segunda casa de géminis.

-Hyoga... –musitó Shun quien estaba todo verde- ¡BUAGH!

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –exclamó el santo dorado.

Shun un poco menos verde voltea a ver el extraño caballero dorado de géminis.

-Mira Hyoga, que casco tan mas horrible, parece que trae una cubeta en la cabeza –comentó Shun. (N/A: ¿Verdad que si? Jajaj esta espantoso)

-Si, lo sé –respondió Hyoga- Pero ahora no es el momento, tenemos que derrotarlo así que no me detengas.

Hyoga va corriendo hacia Géminis.

-¡Polvo de Diamante!

Sin embargo el ataque se le regresa a Hyoga y de paso a Shun.

En la casa de la derecha.

-Ese es el caballero de géminis –dijo Seiya quien veía a dicho caballero frente a ellos.

-¿Caballero? Estas dopado –dijo Shiryu- Yo no siento la presencia de nadie aquí.

-¿Qué no ves? Ah pos no ¿Verdad?

-¿QUÉ?

-Digo, que no lo puedes ver pero Géminis esta frente a nosotros.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro, es mas, el casco de su armadura parece una cubeta con dos mascaras en cada lado –respondió el burro halado- No importa, tendré que derrotarlo ¡Dame tu fuerza Pega...!

Pero Shiryu lo detuvo.

-No seas bruto, si lo atacas se te regresará el golpe –dijo serenamente el dragón- El caballero dorado de géminis no está aquí.

-¡No! Él se encuentra aquí y esta frente a nosotros.

-Que no, es mas para que veas que tengo razón puedo asegurarte que la salida esta frente a nosotros.

-No, nos va a atacar.

-Que no.

-¡Y vamos a morir!

-Seiya...

-¡Llego nuestra hora!

-Ejem... Seiya...

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR SIN HABER AMADO!

-¡Ya cállate! –Shiryu le da una patada que hace volar al Pegaso a la salida, así destruyendo la ilusión que estaba frente a ellos.

Shiryu como si nada sale del laberinto.

-¡Órale! –Seiya se levanta del suelo- ¡Estamos en la salida!

-Tu que si puedes ver fuiste engañado por una ilusión óptica.

-Que loco.

-Bueno, vamos a la casa de Cáncer.

-¡Vamos!

La lagartija y el burro van a la cuarta casa. (N/A: La mas chida xD Jojojo)

De regreso a la ahora si, original casa de géminis.

Hyoga a causa del ataque que se le fue regresado, había caído inconsciente, así que ahora quedaba Shun.

-Te matare Andrómeda por haber vomitado en mi fabuloso recinto –dijo géminis.

-¡Cadena, conviértete en mi estrella! –dijo Shun, la cadena en el piso lo rodeo así formando la nebulosa de Andrómeda.

Sin embargo, al santo de géminis valiéndole queso entró a la nebulosa.

-¡Imposible!

-¡Mira, mira estoy entrando! –dijo el santo quien a saltitos entraba a la nebulosa y salía de esta- ¡Ahora me toca a mi! ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

-¡WAAAAAAAH! –Andrómeda y el pato aparecieron en un abismo extraño- ¡Hyoga!

Sin embargo desapareció el cisne.

-¡Hyoga se fue al infinito y mas allá! –exclamó géminis- ¡Y ahora vas tu de nuevo! ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

De nuevo el ataque apareció con mas potencia. Shun con ayuda de sus cadenas se sujetó de dos pilares.

-¡Cortare tus cadenas! –Géminis saca de quien sabe donde un serrucho- ¡Muajajaja!

-¡Ya me cargó el payaso! –gritó Shun, quien sus cadenas poco a poco fueron rotas- ¡HERMANOOOOOOOO!

Mientras tanto en el salón del patriarca, una cosmo energía interrumpió a Arles así sacándolo de su mente.

-¿Quién osa a interrumpir mi meditación? –el patriarca mira a todos lados- ¡Fue Atenea! No, esa esta tirada allá abajo... Mu, no él esta jugando matatena con Aldebarán... El burro y la iguana van a Cáncer, entonces fue el anciano maestro... no, el está bordando chambritas... sabia que era raro pero no creí que lo fuera para tanto ¿Entonces quien fue?

Arles mira desde su telekinesis la Isla de la Reina muerte.

-¡Ese es el cráter del Popocatepetl... digo, del volcán de la isla Kanon, ahí los caballero heridos sanan! –Arles ató algunos cabos- ¡Fue el gorrión rostizado! ¡Me reta! ¡Pues es hora del d-d-d-d-d-d-duelo! Pero su cosmo se debilita de nuevo ¡Ja! Cobarde, así que seguiré con lo mío.

El laberinto de la segunda casa aparece de nuevo.

-¡Géminis!

-Ahora si continuaré con lo que hacia ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

Shun de nuevo sale volando.

-"Mi hermano me salvó, pero no siempre debo depender de Ikki... bueno, poquito, pero hoy quizá no, debo de derrotar a Géminis si quiero lo de esta quincena" –pensó Shun para si.

-¡Morirás!

-¡BASTA! –gritó Shun- Te voy a derrotar Géminis ¿Tu sabes por que tengo dos cadenas?

-¿Por qué se ven bonitas?

-¡No! Por que una es de ataque y la otra de defensa... aun que también sirven para saltar a la reata pero ese no es el caso –Shun hacia que si cadena girara alrededor de él- Ahora probaras ¡El rayo de Andrómeda!

-¡Imposible!

La cadena de Shun se fue extendiendo hasta el infinito, así dirigiéndose a géminis y metiéndose en el casco.

Mientras en el salón del Patriarca, Arles esquivaba a la cadena, la cual solo logró quitarle la mascara de la cara.

-¡Ese Shun ya sacó boleto! –Ares estaba a punto de irse contra el pero.

"Alto" –dijo una voz.

-¿Quién es? –Arles voltea a todos lados.

"Como ves soy tu conciencia"

-Yo no tengo conciencia –respondió Arles- Ah, ya se quien eres.

"Entonces para que preguntas"

-¿Qué quieres?

"No puedo dejar que seas un mal perdedor, Andrómeda ahora si que te metió un sustote jajajajajaja"

-¡Cállate! –Arles se golpea así mismo la cabeza- ¡Auch!

"Jaja tonto"

-Ya me las pagaras –se soba la cabeza- De acuerdo, dejaré pasar a Shun, pero a la próxima no tendré piedad.

Mientras en Géminis.

-Mi cadena cuadrada ha regresado –dijo Shun- Y hasta con un rosario –dice viendo tal.

En eso, la armadura por si sola se arma solita, así quedando solo como la armadura dorada de géminis.

-Sabia que era una ilusión –dijo Shun- Y ahora ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Hyoga?

Mientras tanto, en la séptima casa de Libra.

-Dioses, parece como si tuviera resaca –Hyoga poco a poco reaccionaba, estaba tirado en el suelo- ¿Habré vagado en otra dimensión? –mira a su alrededor- Parece una casa del zodiaco.

-Tu debes de ser Cygnus –dijo una sombra.

-¿Quién está ahí?

La sombra misteriosa comienza a caminar, sin embargo el caballero misterioso no se da cuenta de que su capa se enredaba en sus pies, así tropezándose.

-. . . –silencio sepulcral de Hyoga.

-Ejem... –el dorado tomando su posición se levanta y hace como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Esa armadura –dijo Hyoga- Tu debes ser...

-Así es, soy Acuario, Camus de Acuario.

-Si tu estas aquí, eso quiere decir que ¡Estamos en la onceava casa!

-No, estas en la séptima.

-¿En Libra?

-Si...

-¿Pero que hace aquí maestro?

-Vine a detenerte.

Aun que lo que en realidad sucedió es que Dohko desde las 5 montañas le había ordenado a Camus que limpiara el séptimo templo, aun que la verdad él no había tenido la culpa, Milo había organizado una fiesta pero Camus había pagado los platos rotos, en eso vio que Hyoga apareció ahí y pues...

-Pero maestro –dijo Hyoga- ¿Por qué trae una delantal puesto?

-¿Qué? –Camus se mira así mismo- ¡Rayos! –se lo quita rápido- Como sea, no puedes quedarte aquí, así que vete, es una orden.

-Pero maestro.

-Nada, así que vete.

-¡No puedo! –respondió Hyoga- debo salvar mi quincena y usted no lo impedirá.

-Entonces tendrás que derrotarme.

-Pero...

Camus sin decir mas, le lanza un ataque de aire congelado al rubio, así dejándolo casi como un gansito congelado.

-Eso me recuerda, Hyoga, que tu no tienes madre... con todo el respeto –dijo Camus- Observa Hyoga –junta sus manos y hace que una visión aparezca en la mente de Hyoga.

En Siberia se ve un enorme barco naufragando ahí, en eso se ve que un rayo de energía lo golpea...

-¡Jack! ¡Han golpeado el titanic!

-¡Lo se Rose, vamos a morir WAAAH! –se avienta al mar.

-Idiota...

De regreso a Libra.

-Ejem, error de dedo –dijo Camus- Ahora si, observa esto...

De regreso a Siberia.

Se ve en las profundidades del mar un barco hundido, y ahí a una hermosa mujer que pareciese que duerme.

-Le has dicho adiós a tu madre, Hyoga –Camus lanza otro rayo de energía que va directo al barco, así hundiéndolo mas.

-¡Madres! Digo ¡Mi madre! –exclamó Hyoga- ¡Que poca ma...!

-No, yo no tengo madre, con todo el respeto –dijo Camus- No fue una ilusión Hyoga, tu madre esta en lo profundo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Debes olvidar el pasado, eres un caballero y debes cortar el pasado de tu mente ¿O quieres que te cante Hakuna Matata?

-¡Todo menos eso! –exclamó Hyoga- ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Polvo de diamante!

Sin embargo Camus lo detiene con una mano.

-Soy tu maestro y no podrás derrotarme con esa brisita.

-No importa ¡RELÁMPAGO DE AURORA! –Hyoga vuelve a lanzarlo.

-Pero que necio –Camus le regresa el doble de su ataque, así dejándolo inconsciente- Ahora estas lleno de amor hacia tu madre y odio hacia mi, todos esos sentimientos tan vulgares. Mejor concéntrate en alcanzar el séptimo sentido si es que quieres tu quincena.

-¿Eso era todo? –preguntó Hyoga- ¿Pretendes que olvide a mi... mi mama? BUAAAAAA MAMA!! –se chupa el dedo.

-Eres una vergüenza.

Camus levanta los brazos así formando la imagen de un cántaro con agua, atrás del santo de acuario de ve a una mujer, la aguadora.

-Ese movimiento –dijo Hyoga.

Camus baja los brazos con intenciones de echar su ataque, pero la aguadora que está detrás de Camus le arroja el agua que tenia el cántaro y se empieza a reír.

-Estúpida aguadora... –dice Camus todo empapado- Como sea ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

El ataque va hacia Hyoga y lo deja semi inconsciente.

-"Rayos, he perdido MAMA, iré con mi MAMA ¿Acaso no mencione la palabra MAMA? ¡Pues entonces la diré MAMA! ¡Quiero a mi MAMA! ¡Adiós!"

El rubio queda inconsciente y Camus frente a él, observándolo.

-Bien, me deshice de otro ¡Al fin libre! –dijo Camus- Ahora te congelare por siempre en la eternidad.

Camus con su poder lo encierra en un gran cubo de hielo.

-Ahora –Camus se pone de nuevo el delantal- A limpiar las cochinadas del bicho –Camus se va de ahí.

Y así fue que concluyeron las peleas en Géminis y en Libra. Mientras que la lagartija y el borrico se dirigen a la cuarta casa: Cáncer.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**YO:** Los 2 capítulos de la pelea en la tercera casa y el Camus vs. Hyoga(primera parte Jajaja) para que vean si me gustan, ese Saga (junto con Shaka) es el mas fregón de los 12 (aun que prefiero MIL veces a Kanon).

Espero les haya gustado este cap, como que no me convenció mucho. Y lo de la aguadora que le arroja el agua a Camus lo saqué de una imagen muy graciosa que me encontré ahí y que ahora no encuentro, si alguien la tiene pásenmela, ya me canse de buscarla.

Y bueno, aquí les dejo otras 3 frases del doblaje mexicano:

-_"Shunrey pasó por la casa de Géminis"_- Narrador.

Ah caray ¿Qué ella no estaba en Rozan?

_-¡Hyoga, únete a nosotros los guerreros del dios de Merak! _- Hagen

¿Ah, Que Merak es un Dios y ahora tiene guerreros? ¿De que nos perdimos?

_-Mime, puede que tu tengas una tecnología superior, pero...- _Ikki

¿Que tecnología? ¡Estas en Asgard! ¡Ni electricidad tienen!

Jajajaja cuando busqué estas frases y las encontré en el anime no pare de reírme, en verdad me pregunto yo ¿Acaso los actores de doblaje no se fijaban en estos detalles? Para mi que solo lo hacían al 'ahí se va'. Aun que gracias a Dios en estos tiempos el doblaje mexicano se ha dado a respetar y ahora es de los mejores.

Y como siempre, si tienes algún comentario ya sabes que hacer. Los leo en la próxima ¡Até a próxima é Muito Obrigado Loiros!

"_**No sé por que el ser humano tiene la manía**_

_**de ponerle reglas a todo"**_

_**-Paulo Coelho.**_

_**--------**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:** Lamento el retraso, pero como ya les informé antes, por el momento no tengo computadora, mi PC esta envirada y todos mis archivos están atrapados ahí y no puedo sacarlos (incluyendo gran parte del capitulo final de "Mas barato por quincena"). Este capitulo (o la mitad de lo que habia escrito) de pura suerte lo habia guardado en un Diskette, digams que lo terminé en otra comp. que hay en mi casa pero fue de contrabando jeje por que no puedo usarla, pero en fin, aki el capitulo 5.

**THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 5: "Pelea a muerte en la casa de Cáncer (valga la redundancia)"**

Seiya y Shiryu iban llegando a la entrada del cuarto templo.

-Seiya, déjame esta casa a mi –dijo el dragón.

-¿Que?

-Ve a la siguiente casa de Leo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Sordo! Que yo pelearé aquí y tu vayas con Aioria.

-Pero…

-Haber Seiya ¿Qué dice el reloj de fuego?

El burro voltea hacia tal y entrecierra los ojos para enfocar mejor este mismo.

-Dice "El berna estuvo aquí.."

-¡No! –exclamó Shiryu- ¡El graffiti no! Dime que dice el reloj del zodiaco.

-¡Ah! Pues se está moviendo de Géminis a Cáncer.

-Tenemos nueve horas, así que vamos Seiya.

Ambos caballeros de bronce entran a la casa de Cáncer la cual estaba llena de neblina.

-¡Uy! Esta casa esta re fea –dijo seiya con desagrado.

-Huele a muerto mas que a nada –añadió shiryu- ¡Como tu seiya, cuando no te bañas!

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –respondió sarcásticamente el Pegaso.

En eso Shiryu pisa algo.

-¡Auch! –se escuchó una voz.

-Seiya… -musitó el dragón- Creo que pise algo…

-¡Ugh!

-¡Seiya, no es lo que estas pensando! Se siente como otra cosa.

Seiya observa lo que Shiryu tenia entre su pie.

-¡Pero mira eso! Es un rostro humano –dijo horrorizado el Pegaso.

-¡¿Qué?! –Shiryu quita su pie.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas, lagartija ciega! –refunfuñó el rostro- El hecho de que estemos muertos no quiere decir que no tengamos nuestro corazoncito!

-¡Y hablan! –dijo sorprendido el borrico halado- Pero no es el único, todo esta lleno de rostros humanos. En el muro, el piso, en el techo, nos observan ¡WAAAAAH! Me siento como en Big Brother!

-Idiota –murmuró uno de los rostros.

-¡Wuajajajajajajajaja! –se escuchó una risa, en eso Mascarita va apareciendo- ¿Están sorprendidos jóvenes amigos?

-¡Máscara de muerte! –exclamó Shiryu.

-_¿Qué haces aquí Mascara de la muerte?_ –preguntó seiya. (N/A: Como ves vigilando Libra xD Pegaso tonto)

-Yo vivo aquí, pedazo de mula –respondió el cangrejito- pero no importa, ya que están aquí los formaré parte de estos rostros muertos.

-¿Qué dices? –refunfuñó el dragón.

-Cada rostro torturado que los rodea pertenece a un ser humano que he matado con mis propias manos, ninguna de estas almas puede encontrar el reposo y están destinadas a errar en esta casa de Cáncer que yo vigilo, sus caras están deformadas y gritan hasta la eternidad , pues su muerte no ha puesto fin a sus sufrimiento, todos ellos testimonian mi increíble poder. Son todos mis trofeos, ahora ya saben por que me llaman Mascara de la muerte, es un titulo que merezco. –dijo finalmente el santo dorado.

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZZZzZZzzzzZZZZzZZZZZZzzz –de las narices de Seiya y Shiryu salían burbujas.

-¡No escucharon nada de lo que dije! –refunfuñó Mascarita.

Shiryu se estira y bosteza.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó la lagartija.

-¡Que soy el mas poderoso! –exclamó el cangrejito.

-¡Eso dices! –comentó uno de los rostros.

-¡Basta, vamos a pelear! –exclamó el santo de Cáncer.

-¡Yo me encargare de ti! –dijo Shiryu- ¡Seiya, tu ve a Leo!

-Pues ya que…

-¡No te dejaré pasar burro halado! –exclamó Mascara.

-¡Mira! ¡Merlina Adams! –dijo Seiya mientras señalaba a un rincón.

-¿Dónde? –Mascara voltea, para así el Pegaso correr y dirigirse a la salida.

-¡Me han engañado! –exclamó Mascarita- ¡Espera!

El santo de Cancer tenia intenciones de ir tras la mula, sin embargo Shiryu de un salto se coloca enfrente del santo dorado.

-¡Te dije que yo seria tu oponente! –dijo Shiryu- ¡Yo te acabare!

-¡Si es que puedes! –un aura negruzca rodeo al santo de Cáncer- ¡Toma esto ONDAS DEL INFIERNO!

-Waaah! Creo que voy a vomit… -demasiado tarde, shiryu fue absorbido por las ondas del infierno de Mascara.

-Jum –Mascarita sacude sus manos- Pronto habrá un rostro muerto en la casa de Cáncer Muajaja y ahora, voy al baño

Mientras en algún lugar desconocido Shiryu se encontraba tirado.

-¡Ay, Ay! Ahora si ya me cayó –comento el dragón que poco a poco se levantaba- Esperen un momento ¡Puedo ver! ¡Es un milagro!

Shiryu va corriendo feliz en círculos hasta tropezarse con una piedra que había por ahí.

-Auch –musito el dragón- A todo esto ¿Dónde estoy? –mira a su alrededor- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente caminando? ¿Regalaran algo? –se va acercando- ¡Hey, aguarden un momento! ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Soy yo, el dragón shiryu!

-A nadie le importa, idiota –respondió uno de ellos.

-¡Shiryu! –de repente se escucho una voz femenina.

-¡Wah! –grito del susto la lagartija- ¡Saori!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la diosa- Se supone que deberías estar salvándome!

-Pero, pero…

-Pero nada! Ahora por eso, te descontare un día de la quincena!

-Bruja…

-Ahora regresa a la casa de Cáncer –con su escoba, digo, su Niké, Atenea regresó al dragón a la casa de Cáncer.

Mientras tanto, mascara feliz va saliendo del baño, cabe mencionar que el santo de Cáncer tenia el papel de baño pegado en su zapato sin que se diera cuenta. En eso ve que el alma de shiryu va regresando a su cuerpo.

-¡Imposible! –musito sorprendido cáncer.

La lagartija se levanta poco a poco.

-Condenada bruja –seguía refunfuñando el dragon- Como sea, Miara mascara regrese para derrotarte por que no me quedare sin mi quincena ¡DRAGON NACIENTE!

Sin embargo con facilidad, Mascara detiene el ataque de shiryu con una mano.

-¡Eres una nena! –exclamó Mascara- Regresaras al infierno lagartija bigotona ¡ONDAS DEL INFIERNO!

-Ahora si ya me cayo… -murmuró el dragón- ¡WAAAH!

Shiryu vuelve a desaparecer.

En otro lado, en rozan…

-¡Tengo un presentimiento! –dijo Sunrey- Presiento que shiryu esta peleando ahora mismo en El santuario, en la cuarta casa de Cáncer con el caballero Mascara Mortal y que lo han atacado por segunda vez con las Ondas Infernales del caballero dorado, pero solo es un presentimiento.

La chica voltea hacia la cascada y se hinca en modo de rezar.

-Por favor señor, ayúdame a bajar de peso o en defecto, has que mis amigas engorden. Ayúdame atinarle al 'rasca y gana' o a ganarme la lotería, y que me elijan a mi como Miss Rozan del año…. –suspira- Ah, y protege a Shiryu, sino quien me dará lo de mi quincena…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Cáncer, Mascarita empezaba a percibir algo.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó a sí mismo- ¡Que espíritu asfixiante! ¿No parece ser un cosmos atacándome, o si?

"_¡Por favor señor, protege a Shiryu que quiero lo del gasto!"_ –se escuchaban los rezos de Shunrey.

-¡Ratas, que asfixiante es! –exclamó el cangrejo- ¡Dejen de rezar! ¿No ven que soy Ateo? Gracias a Zeus…

"_¡QUE REGRESES A SHIRYU!"_

Mientras tanto, en las capaz del espíritu.

-Auch, creo que me rompí algo –murmuró el dragón quien apenas y se podía levantar- Oigan ¡Puedo ver nuevamente! Me está agradando este lugar.

En eso Shiryu empieza a sentir una energía.

-Pero si es Shunrey, está orando por mi en los viejos picos –dijo emocionado- Y por mi quincena… ejem…

El dragón suspira.

-Shunrey está orando por mi en los picos… Oh si…

Shiryu empieza a tener una serie de flashbacks, tales como cuando llegó por primera vez a Rozan y conoció a la pelinegra, otra escena donde se puede ver que ambos corren por el campo, Shunrey le da un empujoncito y Shiryu de igual manera la empuja así sin querer tirándola por un barranco que había por ahí, otra donde ambos nadaban en el río, Shunrey lo salpica y Shiryu casi la ahoga…

-Que tiempos aquellos –murmura el dragón.

En eso la tranquilidad de ve interrumpida por Máscara Mortal quien sorpresivamente llega por detrás, así sorprendiéndolo con una patada.

-Máscara Mortal ¿Cómo es que tú estas también en las capas del espíritu? –preguntó el dragón con sorpresa.

-Misterios de la vida, además estoy aquí para que no vuelvas nunca más, para asegurarme de tu llegada al infierno Wuajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… cof… cof… debo practicar mas mi risa maléfica…

Silencio sepulcral de Shiryu.

-Como te decía –prosiguió Cáncer- Puesto que yo mismo hago las ondas del infierno, puedo ir y venir a través de esta como yo quiera, pero hay un hoyo puesto que si caes ahí, ni yo mismo puedo volver ¡Te llevaré ahí!

Máscara lo toma por el cuello y poco a poco empiezan a elevarse.

-¿Estamos volando? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Er… aja… -respondió Máscara quien fingió demencia. Lo que en realidad sucedía es que el santo de Cáncer tenia arneses en la armadura.

Total, comenzaron a moverse y vieron el paisaje desde arriba.

-¿Ves ese hoyo que está allá? –preguntó Mascarita- Pues aun que no o creas no es una letrina, es Yomotsu.

-¿Yomotsu?

-Si, el muerto que cae ahí no regresa jamás, como sabrás las capas del espiritu esta entre los 2 mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos. Yomotsu es el pais de los muertos, y una vez que caigas ahí jamas volverás Muajajajajajajaja….

En eso sin querer, Máscarita por empezarse a reír que suelta a Shiryu, provocando que cayera como unos 10 metros abajo.

-¡WAAAAAH ECHEN PAJA! –y PAS, el dragón cayó como costal de papas al suelo.

-Uy… -musitó Mascarita par después empezar a silbar.

-Este crustáceo ya sacó boleto… -murmuró el dragón quien tenia la cara en el suelo.

-Como sea –el santo de Cáncer baja hasta donde el dragón y sonríe maliciosamente- ¿Sabes? He cambiado de parecer, iba a enviarte a Yomotsu ahora mismo, pero no seria divertido, así que yo te arrastraré por alla Wuajajajaja –lo toma de los cabellos y lo empieza a jalar.

Después de algunos minutos de caminar por las capas, ya habían llegado a la entrada de Yomotsu, Máscara lo carga con intenciones de aventarlo dentro de aquel agujero oscuro.

-Wuajajajajaja –comenzaba a reír Máscara- Wuajajajajajajajajajaja… cof… cof…

"_¡Por favor Señor, ya salva a Shiryu, necesito en verdad lo del gasto, El anciano maestro se acabó el gas!" –de nuevo Shunrey estaba rezando._

-¡Me lleva! –exclamó Mascarita- ¿De donde viene esa energía que me hace mucho daño?

"_Por favor, que no se me muera"_

-¡Me molesta demasiado! –refunfuñó Mascarita, para después utilizar su telekinesis para ayudarse a localizar la causante de su malestar.

Y así Cáncer empezó a visualizar.

-¡Pero si esto es, Uy el vestuario de las amazonas en el Santuario! –dijo Máscara quien espiaba un poco- Digo, no, la energía viene de… los viejos 5 picos antiguos, es la cascada de Rozan, con que si, esa mocosa ha estado alterando mis nervios…

Observaba a Shunrey hincada frente a la cascada y con un boleto de lotería en la mano. Y sus rezos se escuchaban MAS fuerte aun.

-¡Ah, BASTA DE REZOS! –exclamó Mascarita.

En eso shunrey con ese tan buen presentimiento dejó de rezar y observó a su alrededor, como si hubiese escuchado al santo de Cáncer.

-¿Shiryu? –la chica lo buscaba, sin embargo la pelinegra no se fijó que había una piedra con la cual tropezó y sin querer queriendo cayó a la cascada- ¡WAAAH!

Mientras en las capas del espíritu.

-Pero que tonta –murmuró Cáncer al ver como caía por cuenta propia Shunrey- Bueno, me ahorro un trabajito menos WUAJAJAJAJA…

-¡No te burles de Shunrey! Se que esta medio… bueno, medio algo pero no se como decirlo, además es muy inocente aún –enojado, el santo de bronce comienza a encender su cosmos.

Cabe mencionar que Máscarita aun lo cargaba, y este sintió como el dragón empezaba a calentarse, literalmente hablando y en el buen sentido de la palabra.

-¡Wah! ¡Mi mano se quema! –exclamó el santo de Cáncer, para si tirar a shiryu al suelo.

El dragón como pudo se levanto y su cosmos brillo mas.

-_¡Shiryu malvado, quemaste mi mano! _–exclamó Mascarita. (N/A: Es de lo único que me avergüenzo del cabalero de mi signo :s)

-¡Mascara de Muerte, eres un… ya me harté, te odio!

-¡Vaya, al menos el sentimiento es mutuo!

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó Shiryu quien furioso se lanzó hacia el y lo empezó a agarrar a golpes, pellizcos, patadas y… ejem, mordidas.

-¡NOOO! –exclamó Mascarita- ¡Ahora me tendré que vacunar contra la rabia!

-¡Oye! ¿Qué insinúas? Preocúpate si Seiya te llegara a morder.

-La que le espera a Aioria –dijo Mascarita.

-Lo sé –respondió Shiryu quien asintió- Como sea, te destruiré.

Mascarita empezó a reírse.

-Tu no podrías destruirme, recuerda que ninguna técnica funciona 2 veces y no da resultado mucho menos en un caballero dorado, aun que incendiaras todo tu cosmos seria inútil, nada me haría daño, ya que estoy usando la mejor armadura, la armadura dorada Wuajajajaja…

Shiryu sin importarle se lanza contra él, pero Mascarita se movía a la velocidad de la luz así esquivando todos los ataques.

-Pero eres mas necio que un Seiya –refunfuñó Máscara- Ya te dije que mientras tenga esta túnica de Cáncer, jamás podrás vencerme (N/A: xD la mejor ¡SEEE!)

Mascarita había lanzado un ken de energía y así provocando que Shiryu casi cayera a Yomotsu, si no fuera por que se estaba sujetando. Mascarita tenia intenciones de lanzarlo de inmediato pero algo se lo impidió.

-Otra vez ustedes –dijo el chico de Cáncer al poco a poco verse rodeado de zombies que lo sujetaban.

-¡Bolita a Cáncer! –dijo uno de los zombies.

Shiryu estaba boquiabierto.

-Ah pero como ch… molestan –refunfuñó Máscara- ¡Lárguense de aquí! –con su cosmos hizo que los zombis cayeran a Yomotsu.

Mascarita continuó con lo suyo y siguió tratando de lanzar a Shiryu a Yomotsu, pero el dragón tratándose de defender, empezó a dar golpes de espada.

-¡Tonto, te dije que me protegía la armadura dorada, tus golpes no son NADA!

Sin embargo, el dragón haciendo caso omiso siguió dándole golpes de espada, y para sorpresa de Mascarita, la parte de la pierna de la armadura se desprendió.

-¡Imposible! –exclamó el chico de Cáncer- ¡Se desprendió la armadura, y el hueso de la pierna esta roto!

-La armadura se esta revelando –dijo shiryu- con semejante dueño hasta yo lo haría.

-¡Cállate!

-Basta de habladurías –Shiryu se lanzó contra Cáncer, pero Máscara puso su brazo para protegerse, pero la armadura del brazo también se desprendió.

-¡Pero que rayos! –exclamó Mascarita- ¡Me rompiste el brazo y ya no tengo seguro social!

-¿Ves? Ahora tu armadura te esta abandonando, estas perdido.

-¡No voy a creer eso!

Y oh, sorpresa, toda la armadura se empezó a desprender del cuerpo de Mascarita, para así quedar en su forma original, en la forma de un cangrejo.

-Atenea ha sido la responsable.

-¿Atenea? ¿La que quiere la hipoteca del lugar?

-Así es.

-¡Esa bruja! Grr….

-Pero no importa, mirate, estas casi desnudo ¿Pero te digo algo? Yo tambien puedo hacerlo –Shiryu se desprende de su armadura (como siempre de exhibicionista) quedando de igual manera- ¡Ja! Supera eso.

-¡NOOOO! ¡MIS OJOS! –exclamó el santo de Cáncer.

-Idiota…

-No se como puedes servirle a esa bruja, pero no importa, yo ganaré esta pelea con o sin armadura –se pone en pose.

-¡Ja, prepárate!

Ambos encienden su cosmos.

-¡Ondas del Infierno!

-¡Dragón naciente!

Un tremendo choque de energías surge en el lugar, sin embargo la mas poderosa (por desgracia) es la de Shiryu, o al menos eso parecía, ya que provocó que Máscara cayera a Yomotsu, o al menos eso parecia.

-¡Yupi! He derrotado ha Máscara de Muerte… -el dragón se desmaya y su alma regresa a la casa de Cáncer.

En la cuarta casa, Shun va llegando y ve al dragón desmayado.

-¡Shiryu despierta!

El dragón poco a poco empieza a reaccionar.

-¡Estas vivo!

-Pero que pelea –el dragón se levanta- Aun que Shunrey….

En eso se escucha la voz del maestro.

-"Shiryu, Shunrey está viva, no te preocupes"

-Bien, eso me alegra –dijo shiryu mas tranquilo- Shun, vamos a Leo…

Andrómeda asintió y ambos salen de la cuarta casa.

-"A la proxima cuando Shunrey me diga 'Limpia las piedras de la orilla de la cascada' le haré caso" –prensó Dohko hacia sí.

Mientras en las capas del espitiru…

Mascarita va saliendo de Yomotsu.

-Que bueno que se me ocurrió construir un segundo piso abajo y que bueno que me libre de esta, ni loco sobrevivo para servirle a esa mocosa Atenea.

El chico de Cáncer va hacia su armadura.

-Buena actuación pequeña –se coloca su armadura para después sacar una tarjeta de presentación de entre su ropa- Creo que aceptaré esta invitación muajajaja…

Mascarita como si nada desaparece de ahí sin dejar rastro.

Y así fue que concluye la verdadera pelea en la casa de Cáncer. Shiryu y Shun se dirigen a la quinta casa, Hyoga sigue enterrado en el cubo de Hielo. Aldebarán y Mu juegan Jenga y Seiya esta frente a frente con Aioria, sin embargo Aioria tiene un aspecto bastante extraño ¿Qué sucederá?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**YO**: Para mi esta pelea de Shiryu contra Mascarita se me hace la mas dispareja de TODA la serie ¿Por que? ¿Por qué Shiryu tuvo todo a favor, si la intrometida de Shunrey y Saori no se hubieran metido, Mascarita habria ganado, él es mas poderoso que la lagartija, y no lo defiendo por que sea el de mi signo, simplemente eso es lo que pienso ¡puff!

Y bueno, aquí hay 3 frases bastante curiosas que pude percibir en los capitulos de Cáncer (los cuales son 3):

_-"!Shiryu! ¿Qué haces con esta armadura dorada que no te pertenece?" –DeathMask_

No Maski, no es dorada, es de bronce.

_-"¿Máscara de Muerte, que haces aqui?" –Seiya de Pegaso_.

Ay Seiya, como ves cuidando la casa de Aries.

_-"!Shiryu malvado, quemaste mi mano!" –DeathMask_

Ni el ser mas repugnante y malvado diría eso, esa frase marcó por siempre al cangrejo.

Que de hecho espero yo hacer un oneshot dedicado a Mascarita y por lo menos ahí quitarle ese stigma que muchos fans tienen hacia con él.

Y ya por ultimo, aprovechando que actualizo ya que esta en chino que actualicé mis otros fics y aprovechando que hay lectores aquí también que siguen el fic "**The League of Extraordinary Animes Gentlemen" **debo agradecerles por sus votos ya que el fic salio nominado 5 veces a _Los Manga de Oro 2006_, incluyendo en la categoría "Mejor fanficton" (la maxima). Les agradezco su apoyo y ahora hagamos changuitos haber si por lo menos gana alguno jejeje ya que la competencia esta muy dura.

Y bueno, como siempre, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o alguna otra frase incoherente que se me haya olvidado, pues ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la proxima y felices vacaciones.

"_**La verdad absoluta no existe y esto es absolutamente cierto"**_

_**-Anónimo (xD)**_

_**---**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Como que estuve de buenas ahorita y por eso actualizo (digamos k me ha ido bastante bien) además ya necesitaba seguir actualizando, así que hay les va la parodia de la pelea de la quinta casa, del caballero que mas gordo me cae (estará divino pero afrontémoslo, es un caprichoso, berrinchudo y egocéntrico de primera, uff! Sin ofender pero al fin y al cabo Leo xP) por cierto un detalle k se me olvidó en el cap pasado ¿Ustedes sabían que Mascarita había sido maestro de Atlas de Carina? O.o pues ahora ya lo saben…

**THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 6: "¿Por qué el gato dorado trata de matar a Seiya? (Hasta la pregunta es tonta) "**

La pelea de las 12 casas sigue avanzando, los caballeros de bronce lo hacen no por que quieran en verdad a Atenea, si no por que la quincena esta cerca y no tienen para pagar la renta (además un dato que no sabían es que es Domingo y les pagan la prima dominical), en especial Seiya quien vive en ese departamento al estilo infonavit, pero no entremos en detalles. Hablando de este ultimo, el burrito alado ha llegado a la quinta casa de Leo ¿Qué sucederá?

- - - - -

Seiya llega feliz como si nada a la quinta casa y se encuentra frente a frente con el chico dorado…. Digo, el gato dorado.

-Buenas Aioria ¿Cómo te va? –pregunta el inocente Pegaso.

-. . . -Silencio sepulcral de Aioria, quien parece ido y con una sonrisa bastante extraña.

-Vaya, bien dicen que eres hombre de pocas palabras, en fin voy a pasar por que debo salvar mi quincena.

-¡No te lo permitiré! –dijo el león- Yo el GRAN FANTASTICO, HERMOSO, BELLO, GENIAL, PODEROSO, MAGNIFICO, GRANDE, ÚNICO, INIGUALABLE, APUESTO, CARISMÁTICO…

15minutos después…

-… SEXY, ENCANTADOR Y EXCELENTE CABALLERO DORADO DE LEO no permitiré que des un paso mas, ya que soy el guardián de este templo así que toma ¡Relámpago de voltaje!

-¡WAAAH! –el pobre Pegaso sale volando y cae sobre el piso provocando que se cuarteara- "Ay, ay, ay.. este Aioria si que tiene autoestima… auch, creo que me rompió los huesos ¿Pero por que actúa así? Él quizá este actuando ¡Si es eso! ¿O le habrá dado amnesia? No entiendo nada de lo que sucede ¿Por qué nunca entiendo nada? ¿Acaso los golpes que recibí durante toda mi vida afectaron mi cabeza? ¿Por qué el agua es azul? ¡Eso! Cuando vea a Shiryu le preguntaré, el es muy sabio y…"

Dejando atrás los productivos pensamientos de Seiya, en otro lugar lejos de ahí, para ser exactos fuera del Santuario una misteriosa silueta quien lleva una capucha puesta impide que su apariencia sea revelada, en eso un guardia al percatarse de tal se acerca a esta.

-¡Espera intruso, no puedes entrar ya que este es un Santuario! –dijo el guardia- ¡Identifícate!

-¡Espere! –dijo la silueta- No soy enemigo, la verdad es que soy un vendedor de seguros y vengo a ver al patriarca, usted sabe, patriarca prevenido vale por dos.

-Oh, haberlo dicho antes.

La silueta como si nada entra al territorio enemigo, sin embargo una ráfaga de aire provoca que aquella capucha salga volando.

-¡Tu no eres un vendedor de seguros, eres Marín! –exclamó el guardia.

La chica se ve así misma.

-¡Oh rayos me descubrieron! –la pelirroja como alma que lleva a Hades sale corriendo para escapar del enemigo mientras que el guardia silba para alertar al resto- "Rayos, esto de la capucha no funcionó, eso me pasa por no hacerle caso a June y disfrazarme de dinosaurio morado! Ah lo que hago por el idiota de Seiya, si no fuera por el bono que me dan por haberlo cuidado, ni siquiera me molestaría en ir a salvarlo.

De regreso a la quinta casa…

-Aioria ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? –preguntó el Pegaso- A ver dime ¿Por qué tratas de eliminarme? Pensé que solo Ikki y Shiryu eran los únicos pero ya vi que no. Pero ese no es el punto, tienes que dejarme pasar, Saori esta flechada y si no la salvamos no nos pagaran la quincena, pronto será Navidad y también recibiremos el aguinaldo!

-¿Qué? –el león tiene por un breve momento ese tic de que algo empieza a recordar- ¿Bono Navideño, a ustedes les dan? –vuelve a la normalidad- Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, no te voy a dejar pasar porque no quiero dejarte pasar y si quieres entrar tendrás que pasar sobre mi hermoso cadáver.

-¡Basta! Pasaré a las buenas o a las malas –Seiya corre hacia Aioria- Ahí te voy, agárrate ¡Dame tu fu…

Pero antes de que hiciera algo, Aioria solo se movió un paso y Seiya fue a estamparse contra la pared.

-Idiota…

De regreso a donde Marín…

La amazona del águila estaba subiendo un camino que estaba junto a un risco…

-Demonios, sino fuera por que soy desorientada diría que estoy perdida…

-¡Cuanta carne y yo chimuelo! –se escuchó decir de una voz masculina, en eso un hombre con pinta de vikingo (por su tamaño) y más feo que Saori levantándose en las mañanas aparece de la nada.

-Chiquitita ¿Andas perdida?

-¡AAH! Pero si eres Shagi!

-Soy Yagi pero eso no importa, tendré que matarte por que… en verdad no se por que pero creo que así iba la historia –se rasca la cabeza- En fin, si me das un besito te dejo libre.

-Uy, prefiero darle un beso a Afrodita que a tí…

En otro lugar en la casa de Piscis.

-¡Achu! –el hermoso caballero mueve su nariz- Creo que alguien está hablando de mí…

De regreso…

-¡Como sea, tu Yagi eres el caballero mas cruel de todo el Santuario, por eso no te dieron ningúna armadura de Caballero! –exclamó Marín.

La verdad es que Yagi nunca fue el mas cruel, el psicópata oficial era Mascarita pero bueno, la verdad es que Yagi era el pervertido del Santuario pero como a Arles le daba vergüenza decirlo así, lo encubrió diciendo que era el mas cruel.

-¡No me importa ahorita, ahora chiquita dame un besito! –el hombre se dirigió hacia ella parando su boca para recibir tal

-¡Nunca! –Marín sin éxito alguno trató de darle un golpe. Al ver tal fallido, Yagi tomó con una mano a la pelirroja.

-Por cierto preciosa, debo decirte que tu pupilo está en la Casa de Leo y ahí va a morir wuajjajajajaja

-¡¿Qué?! Con Aioria? –preguntó sorprendida- Tenía una cita con él y… digo, ese Seiya le he dicho que no jugara ahí, pero bueno Aio se compadecerá de él, quien es tan lindo, guapo, sexy, apuesto, y se cae de bueno…

Silencio sepulcral de Yagi.

En eso Marín empieza a tener una serie de flashback de aquellas noches locas de copas y… bueno, cosas que yo no deseo saber…

De regreso a la casa de Leo.

-¡Ajay! –Seiya cae electrocutado- Pareciera que estoy peleando contra Pikachu…

-¡Que no me digan Pikachu! –exclamó Aioria- ¡Relampago de voltaje!

-¡Waaaaah!

-Huele a barbacoa… -murmuró Aioria- Ahora, te daré el golpe final ¡Relampago de voltaje!

Seiya de puro milagro logró evitar aquel ataque, había visto la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Ja, lo logré! –dijo Seiya quien corría y sin darse cuenta había chocado contra un pilar.

Silencio sepulcral de Aioria…

En otro lugar, en Rodorio, Cassius iba caminando como si nada, llegaba del shopping, en eso escucha que unos soldados empiezan a hacer apuestas de quien va a ganar si los dorados o los de bronce… aun que en realidad eran de 15 a 1 favor a los dorados.

-¡Santos caballeros dorados, entonces el idiota de Seiya esta en la casa de Leo! Bueno me haré el occiso, no debo decirle a Shaina, no debo decírselo, debo actuar como si no supiera…

El pupilo de la cobra se dirigió hacia donde vivian y vio que shaina ya estaba despierta.

-Que buen sueñito me eché –dijo la cobra quien se estiraba como si nada- Cassius ya has llegado.

-Ho-Hola shaina, veo que ya despertaste –dijo nerviosamente.

-Si, estuvo buena la siesta –la cobra lo miro fijamente- ¿Pasa algo?

-"Recuerda Cassius, discreción, tu no sabes nada… no digas nada… nada…" –pensó para sí mismo- No…

-Cassius…

-No, deveritas que no es nada… gulp.

-Cassius…

-¡De acuerdo lo confieso, el idiota de Seiya esta en la quinta casa de leo peleando pero Aioria es malo por que tiene el Satán Imperial del maestro y segurito que se muere, y te juro que tampoco me comí tu postre ayer!

-¡¿QUE?!

-No, nada…

-¡No, tengo que ir a salvar el pellejo del borrico, Aioria no lo puede matar por que el idiota de Seiya me debe dinero!

-¡Es peligroso Shaina no vayas! –Cassius le da un golpe provocando que se desmayara- Tendré que ir en tu lugar por que Aioria parece gato rabioso así como está…

Ustedes se preguntarán si Arles en verdad tenia ese gran poder de manipular a mente de los demás, pues aquí la verdadera historia.

**FLASHBACK**

En el cuarto del patriarca…

Por alguna extraña razón, Shaka y Aioria se encontraban peleando (¿Los dorados peleando entre ellos? Díganme algo nuevo) por alguna extraña razón la trifulca fue por quien era el caballero mas guapo y poderoso y bueno, Arles se interpuso y…

-¡Aioria! –dijo Arles- Mirame –el pariarca sacó de entre sus ropas un reloj de bolsillo y empezó a moverlo de un lugar a otro.

El león miró tal (como buen gato siguió los movimientos de este) y puso cara de gato dopado.

-¡Tienes sueño, mucho sueño! –dijo Arles- ¡Jajaja ahora eres mi esclavo!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

De regreso a la casa de Leo.

-Ya no siento nada, ay, ay ¿Por qué siempre debo de terminar así? Creo que tengo los huesos rotos –murmuró Seiya quien parecía trapeador.

-Dime Seiya ¿Hace rato viste la velocidad de la luz?

-¡Si!

-¡Pues mala suerte por que yo provoqué eso para que tu la vieras wuajajaja eres tan ingenuo, ahora te mataré!

-¡Espera, tu no puedes matar a Seiya! –Cassius apareció ahí.

-¿Cassius que haces aquí? –preguntó Seiya quien parecía tapete en el piso.

-Seiya, pero que buena tunda te han dado, pero ese no es el punto, debo decirte que Aioria esta siendo manipulado por Arles y su Satán imperial y solo hay una forma en que sea liberado de su hipnosis.

-¿Entonces por esa razón me esta dando esta paliza? –preguntó Seiya.

-"Que buen pretexto es este de estar manipulado para aprovechar y darle una paliza al borrico jejeje" –pensó Aioria para sí.

-Esta es la manera en que Aioria puede volver en sí –Cassius saca una cubeta de agua.

-¡Basta de tonterías, los acabaré! –Aioria enciende su cosmos- ¡Relámpago de voltaje!

-¡No! –Cassius se pone frente a él- ¡Seiya, hazlo ahora!

El ataque le cae a Cassius y evita que le caiga a Seiya, este como pudo tomó la cubeta de agua y la lanzó a Aioria, ahora este parecía gato mojado.

-¿Funcionó? –preguntó Seiya.

-¡Ay, pero si ya me bañé ayer! –exclamó Aioria quien al parecer había recuperado la memoria- ¡¿Qué pasó?! Seiya ¿Quién te dejó así? Jajaja :D

-¬¬ -cara de Seiya.

-Lo he logrado –dijo Cassius quien ahora parecía canica cascada- Ahora… -se levanta como si nada- Me voy de vacaciones, si preguntan por mi ni me han visto –se va como si nada, Seiya y Aioria lo siguen con la mirada.

En eso Shiryu y Shun van llegando al lugar.

-¡Seiya! ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Shun preocupado.

-¡Jajajaja que revolcada te dieron! Jaja :D –añadió Shiryu.

-Como sea, debemos apresurarnos, que si no, no tendremos quincena –dijo Shun.

-¡Miren como quedó mi templo! –gruñó Aioria- Como sea, váyanse ya antes de que me arrepienta, por cierto les diré que ahora se enfrentaran a Shaka de Virgo, el caballero mas cercano a Barbie.

-De acuerdo –dijo Seiya.

Pero antes de que los chicos de bronce se fueran.

-¡Por cierto, no deben dejar que Shaka habrá los ojos por que… por que… bueno, no recuerdo pero que no los abra! –exclamó Aioria- Rayos, como sea iré con Aldebarán, debe estar jugando matatena –dicho esto se va de ahí….

Ya han pasado por la quinta casa y ahora van hacia la sexta, la de Barbie… digo, Bratz ¡Rayos! Digo, Virgo ¿Qué pasará?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA DE MI:** Bueno aki el sexto capitulo de este fic sin sentido común, espero les haya gustado. No tengo mucho que decir, así que les dejo con las incoherencias del mal dolaje mexicano:

El narrador en el segundo capítulo de la casa de Leo...

_"-...Mientras tanto Shiryu y Shunrey van hacia la casa de Leo..." -Narrador._

Y dale con Shunrey, para mi que el narrador y ella tenían algo entre sí...

_- ¡Phenril! ¡quitamelos, quitamelos! - Shiryu_

Esto... Estas en pleno combate, ¿como le vas a pedir ayuda a tu enemigo? ¿Y más para que te saque de encima una de sus armas de batalla? Chales...

_- ¡Soy el Dragon Shiryu! - _

_- ¿Asique tu eres el Dragon Shiryu? - Tholl_

Si Tholl, eso dijo, no escuchaste? XD

Jajajaja pues esperen mas metidas de pata que tengo muchas xD espero les haya gustado y si tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias ya saben que hacer, los leo en la próxima en la batalla de la sexta casa, Au revoir mon ami!!

"**Una salida es la entrada a otro lugar"**

**-Anónimo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **Hola! Pues primero que nada MUCHAS gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado el cap del gato dorado, pensé que había quedado muy de la cola pero veo k no jejeje, de veras gracias. Pues bien aki el capitulo de la pelea de uno de mis dorados consentidos, hermoso de naturaleza y el caballero de mi ascendente, MI Shakita xD

Por cierto, por lo que estaba viendo este es el capitulo con MAS bloopers en el doblaje wuajaja así k léanlos como es costumbre al final del capitulo.

**THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 7: "Pelea en la sexta casa de Barbie… perdón, Virgo."**

En el volcán de la Isla Kanon se ve a Ikki dentro del cráter…

-"Ha llegado el momento de surgir nuevamente a la vida… bueno a decir vedad creo que tengo que regresar a pelear, según Shun si no salvamos a la bruja esa nos quedaremos sin quincena y yo que necesito lo del gasto de la renta, ya me harté de vivir en un volcán, ni que fuera el fénix… ouch! Estúpidos pensamientos improductivos, eso me pasa por pasar tanto tiempo con el idiota de Seiya" –pensaba Ikki mientras estaba sentado en un retrete que estaba dentro del volcán, el chico peliazul sudaba mucho- "Demonios, sabía que no debía comerme esas enchiladas suizas"

Mientras que en un pequeño pueblo en las faldas de dicho coloso.

-¿Dónde esta el fénix? –preguntaba uno de los guardias enviados del Santuario.

-Si ¿Dónde está? –preguntó otro.

En eso una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules junto con un anciano son rodeados por dichos hombres.

-De seguro el idiota de Ikki de nuevo tiene diarrea y esta en su volcán… -murmuró Helen.

-Lo sé –respondió el anciano- Pero debemos esperarlo, tu sabes que cuando tiene esos problemas estomacales se pone de mal humor…

-Digan ¿Dónde esta el fénix? Sabemos que está en esta Isla! –exclamó uno de los guardias.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirles ya que no está autorizado molestar a un caballero cuando esta tapado… digo, herido, si eso –dijo el anciano.

-¡Díganlo o se harán llamar Traidores! –exclamó uno de los hombres quien agarró a la fuerza a la niña.

-¡Jamás!

-¡Basta dejen en paz a esa gente! –dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó uno de los guardias.

-¡Tu peor pesadilla… digo el Ave Fenix, así que deja en paz a la niña! –exclamó Ikki.

Solo se podía ver una silueta en el cielo.

-¡Miren, es un pájaro! –dijo un guardia.

-¡No, es un avión!

-¡No es una gallina voladora!

-¡Están ciegos, es una cotorra!

-¡Claro que no, tiene mas forma de canario pinto!

-¡Basta! -exclamó el fénix quien hizo su aparición especial con acrobacias y toda la cosa, una vez que salió a la vista de todos se podía ver al fénix en óptimas condiciones y con una tira de papel de rollo enredada entre su cola… de la armadura mal pensados- ¡Soy el Ave fénix!

-¿A si? –preguntó uno de los guardias- Yo siempre creí que era una gallina voladora.

-Nah, mas bien parece un pollo rostizado…

Y así empezó una discusión entre guardias para así olvidarse completamente del caballero de bronce.

Mientras que Helen se acercó a Ikki.

-¿Y tu que te crees para venir a estas horas? Mal agradecido vago bueno para nada ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó molesta.

Lo que nadie sabia es que… bueno, aquí les va la historia, pasa a resultar que Esmeralda lo dejó por que ya estaba harta de que Ikki tuviera esa mala manía de confundirla con su hermano (Ikki cambio la versión de que Esmeralda había estirado la pata por que le daba pena decir que lo habían dejado y no que la había dejado, el orgullo ante todo), después de eso Ikki conoció a Helen y bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra y ya sabrán, solo que no sabían que esa tal Helen es una novia psicópata con complejo de persecución y además de todo obsesiva.

Regresando a la historia, después de todo ese embrollo Ikki vio que los guardias seguían discutiendo sobre la apariencia del Fénix, así que furioso los golpeó y los dejó inconscientes.

-Eso les enseñará a no burlarse de mi –murmuró el peliazul mientras se sacudía las manos.

En eso que siente unas presencias.

-"Mi sentido arácnido me dice que hay alguien mas aquí… digo, mi séptimo sentido… si eso… creo que debo de dejar de leer a la competencia" –pensó Ikki para sí.

En eso se empieza a hacer una especie de espectáculo de luces entre a neblina del lugar (en realidad son los mismos guardias del Santuario quien manejan las luces reflectoras y la maquina de humo) con todo y música de fondo.

-¡Prepárate para los problemas! –dijo el primero, quien era Shiva.

-¡Mas vale que temas! –le siguió el segundo quien era Agora.

-¡Para proteger al Santuario de la devastación!

-¡Para darle una lección a los pobres diablos como tu!

-¡Para llegar a niveles mas altos que el Nirvana!

-¡Para extender nuestro reino hasta Buda!

-¡Shiva de Pavorreal!

-¡Ágora de Loto!

-¡El Buda's Team viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Ríndete ahora o prepárate para pelear!

-¡Miau, así es! –remató Shiva.

Silencio sepulcral de Ikki.

-Nosotros somos los discípulos de Shaka –dijo Shiva.

-¿Shaka? –preguntó el Fénix- ¿Y ese quien es¿Es famoso o que?

-Que tonto –dijo Shiva- ¿Acaso no sabes quien es Shaka? Él es la imagen de matel además de ser el mas cercano al Maestro.

-Así es, nosotros vamos destruirte en ordenes de Matel y de nuestro maestro –añadio Ágora.

-¡Ja! Pobres diablos, pues para que se les quite YO el GRAN fénix pelearé contra ustedes dos juntos yo solo.

-Eso crees, no necesitamos pelear los dos, con uno tendrás suficiente –dijo Ágora- Shiva pelea contra el fénix mientras yo rezó –se sienta se cruza de piernas y empieza a roncar.

-Si claro, siempre me deja a mi todo –refunfuñó Shiva- como sea ¡Prepárate a morir!

Ambos caballeros se lanzan con intenciones de atacarse el uno al otro, iban a gran velocidad, hasta que…

¡PAS!

Los muy i… imprecisos chocaron, para después ambos quedar tirados en el piso y con la nariz rota.

-¡Si que tienes una cabeza dura! –exclamó el fénix.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! –respondió el Pavorreal.

Ágora a estas alturas tenia una burbuja saliendo de su nariz.

-¡Bien ya peleemos en serio, YO soy de los mejores alumnos de Shaka, así que no te resistas!

-¡Ya basta! –Helen apareció de repente y se colocó frente a Shiva- ¡Ya deja de molestar¿Acaso no tienes una vida propia? Por ZEUS ERES UN Loser, parece que te bajaron del cerro a cuatro patas!

-¡Callate! –Shiva la manda a volar, literalmente hablando- ¡Que molesta!

-¡Al fin libre! –exclamó Ikki- Digo ¡Como te atreves a lanzarla!

-¡IKKI VEN A SALVARME YAAAAAA! –se escucha a lo lejos.

-Retiro lo dicho… -murmuró el fénix- Como sea, ahora probaras mi verdadero poder ¡Ilusión de muerte del fénix!

Shiva se quedó todo paralizado.

- - - - -

El pavo empieza a imaginarse a si mismo bajo la sombra de un árbol meditando, vestido con su traje típico Hindú, en eso a lo lejos empieza a ver unas criaturas extrañas acercándose a él, todas regordetas y de muchos colores.

-¡No, Teletubbies nooooooo!

- - - - -

-¿Dime, que sientes ahora? –preguntó el fénix- ¡Ja! Ni siquiera puedes hablar.

-¡Ja! Para tu información eso no me causó ningún temor! –dice muy seguro- "Ay por Zeus, sentí que la virgen me hablaba" –pensó- Ademas Ikki debo decirte que gracias a mi maestro y nuestro entrenamiento nos hemos quitado el miedo, por que siempre estamos de vanidosos, es decir en estado de vanidad –saca un espejo y besa su reflejo- Como sea, ahora te acabaré!

-¡Eso lo veremos guajolote!

-¡Soy pavorreal, pollo rostizado!

-¡Y yo soy el Fénix! –cuando Ikki quería ir a atacarlo poco a poco su cuerpo se paralizó- ¿Pero que pasa? No puedo mover ninguna de mis extremidades!

-¡Bien! Eso te pasa por insolente! –Shiva saca de quien sabe donde un palo de escoba y empieza a agarrar a Ikki de piñata aprovechando que este no se podía mover.

En otro lugar. En el Santuario…

-"¿Qué fue eso?" –Shun voltea alarmado- "¿Acaso fue mi estomago? Tengo hambre… esperen.. creo que oí a mi hermano gritar… de seguro le dio chorro de nuevo…."

-¿Sucede algo Shun? –preguntó Shiryu.

-No es nada…

-Pues entonces sigamos a la casa de Virgo –añadió Seiya.

-"Ojala se tome un antidiarreico, por que siempre que está así se pone de mal humor" –pensó Shun.

Los tres siguieron su camino.

De regreso a la Isla…

-¡Es mi turno de acabar contigo! –aparecio Ágora- Yo, la flor de Loto te derrotará…

-Flor de Loto… vil Lirio de agua puerca… -murmuró Ikki.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Yo nada…

-¡Ahora verás! –Ágora cierra los ojos y empieza a murmurar como una oración o tararear una canción, sepa la fregada- ¡Deberemos acabarte con todas nuestras fuerzas!

-¡Bolita al fénix! –exclamó Shiva.

Ambos caballeros se lanzaron contra Ikki quien de nuevo no se podía mover.

-¡Montoneros! –exclamó Ikki.

De regreso al Santuario.

-Hemos llegado a la sexta casa de Virgo –dijo Shiryu.

-¡Si! La numero 6 –añadió Seiya.

Shiryu solo se limitó a darle un golpe en la cabeza a su compinche. En eso que Shun siente algo de nuevo.

-"Otra vez escucho a mi hermano, al parecer si le agarró fuerte la digestión ¿O estará peleando?"

De regreso a la Isla.

Shiva y Ágora le hacían bolita a Ikki, uno le hacia la quebradora y el otro el salto del tigre.

Ikki estaba en graves aprietos, hasta que empezó a escuchar una voz.

_-Ikki… Ikki ¿Puedes escucharme?_

-¿Qué? –Ikki volteó a todos lados- Dios, creo que el comer esas enchiladas me está provocando alucinaciones…

_-¿Cuáles alucinaciones? Soy Atea… digo, Atenea y tienes que salvarme, deja de perder tu tiempo! Si no vienes para el Satuario a ti también te descontaré un dia de la quincena ¿Me oyes?_

-Mendiga bruja, eso me pasa por meterme a trabajar donde no, pero bien me lo decía mi madre… esperen ¡Yo no tengo madre! Con el respeto que me merece…

En eso Ikki recuperó su movilidad y lanzó un ataque que tomaría por sorpresa a sus dos contrincantes.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi! –exclamó el fénix.

-¡Imposible! –dijo Shiva.

-¡Ataquemos! -Añadió Ágora.

El fénix lanzó un ataque de gran magnitud que provocó que sus dos contrincantes cayeran inconscientes.

-¡Ja! Se los dije

De regreso al Santuario.

Shun, Seiya y Shiryu finalmente estaban adentro de la sexta casa, lo curioso es que esta por dentro era diferente, se podía ver que adentro había una selva exótica, con pajaros, venados, tigres y toda clase de animales y para rematar habían flores de papel mache y nubes color moradas.

-Vaya, el caballero de la sexta casa si que se mete sus buenos toques –dijo Shun.

-Se siente mucha tranquilidad aquí –añadió Shiryu.

-Debemos encontrar a Shaka –dijo Seiya.

Los 3 santos de bronce corrieron mas adentro de esta misma hasta por fin ver una luz dorada a lo lejos, era nada mas y nada menos que el caballero de la sexta casa quien se encontraba de vanidoso.

-"Así que este es Shaka, su cosmo energía si que se siente fuerte" –pensó Shiryu.

-"Tenia razón Aioria, se parece mucho a Barbie" –pensó Shun.

-"Tengo hambre, ni modo no creo que acá haya comida… pero tengo hambre, no Seiya, el hambre es mental, es mental… Uy miren una hormiga!" –pensaba Seiya.

Shaka permanecía en esa pose de estar meditando y levitando a la vez.

-Bien, seré el primero en atacar –dijo Seiya- ¡Ahí te voy Shaka!

-Yo que tu no haría eso… -murmuró Shiryu.

Para cuando Seiya apenas dio los primeros 3 pasos Shaka ya le había enviado un ataque y lo había estampado contra el piso.

-¡Seiya¿Estas bien? –preguntó Shun alarmado.

-Te lo dije… -dijo Shiryu quien se limaba las uñas.

-Creo que me rompió algo…. –murmuró Seiya.

-No tienen buenos modales Caballeritos –dijo finalmente el santo de la sexta casa. (N/A: no entiendo porque Shaka en este capítulo habla tanto en diminutivo)

-¡Miren! –dijo Shun.

Shaka de un movimiento se levantó sin dificultad alguna.

-Ustedes me recuerdan a Yipi yapi y Yajui pero ese no es el punto ¿Cómo se atreven a venir y atacar a la sexta casa de Virgo?

-¡Basta! Yo pelearé contra ti! –Shiryu comenzó a hacer sus poses al estilo karate kid y toda la cosa para después lanzarse contra su contricante- ¡Pero que…

Shaka había detenido su ataque con una mano.

-¡Por las barbas de mi maestro! El caballero dorado ha detenido mi ataque y con una sola mano –dijo Shiryu con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Shiryu? –preguntó Shaka con esa sonrisa tan sarcástica, hermosa, encantadora, divina… ejem, como decía, y muy confiado- ¿Acaso tu lagartija, iguana creciente o lo que sea no es tan poderosa?

-Es Dragón ¬¬

-Da igual –dijo Shaka quien sostenía su ataque con la mano y a la vez estaba rodeada de energía dorada- como te decía tu ataque no me hace nada, verás, la armadura de tu mano poco a poco se desintegrara, seguido de tu piel, después llegara a los huesos y estos se desharán y después como no habrá nada pues te quedarás manco, digo ¿Obvio no?

Silencio sepulcral de Shiryu.

-¡Shiryu! –gritó Seiya.

En ese momento sin dificultad alguna Shaka aventó a Shiryu también estampándolo contra el piso.

-¡Shiryu! –exclamó Shun- ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

El mencionado lanza su ataque hacia el hermoso, precioso (¡Rayos! Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo xD) rubio, sin embargo la cadena se detiene a poca distancia del santo de virgo.

-¡Imposible! Mi cadena se detuvo justo como pasó con el caballero de Junini… digo Géminis! –dijo Shun.

-¡Hom! –exclamó Shaka, y como arte de magia la cadena se regresó en contra de Shun para así apresarlo.

-¡Agh! –Shun estaba totalmente apresado- "Aguanta Shun, aguanta, hazlo por la quincena" –pensaba para sí mismo.

-¿Cómo te sientes al ser ahorcado por tu propia cadena, caballerito? –preguntó Shaka divertidamente- ¡Dime! Eh?EEEH? Ademas si hago un sonido mas, tu cabeza saldrá rodando hacia mi wuajajajajaja

¡POCK!

Todos voltean hacia Seiya y se ve que este anda mascando chicle.

-¡Ay! Lo siento jejeje

En eso Shaka avienta con todo y cadena hacia Seiya, provocando una excelente chuza.

-¿Shun estas bien? –preguntó Shiryu.

-Pues tengo mi cabeza en su lugar –respondió.

-Si es muy fuerte –añadió Seiya.

-Caballeruchos de bronce, como ya me hartaron y como también ya es mi hora de masaje los mandaré al infierno de la hambruna y no regresen de ahí –el rubio encendió todo su cosmos y junto con eso varias imágenes bien fumadas aparecieron- ¡La bendición del señor de las tinieblas!

Y así los caballeros de bronce salieron volando quedando inconscientes.

-Bien, ya me deshice de estos estorbos, ahora iré a mi Spa –dijo Shaka.

En eso algo cerca de él cayó rozándolo, causándole un rasguño, Shaka extrañado volteó hacia el piso y vio algo extraño.

-Pero si eso es una pluma de fénix…

-¡Así es! –dijo una voz.

Shaka volteó y vio que venía entrando el fénix corriendo, al estar a pocos metros del rubio, Ikki se detuvo para respirar.

-Espera, espera… -Ikki se recuperaba- "Estúpida condición física" –pensó- Como sea, yo soy el Ave Fénix.

-Así que tu eres Ikki, es increíble que hayas podido llegar desde el cañón hasta acá.

-Si, es genial que los microbuses te dejen enfrentito de la casa de Aries, les recomendaría que construyeran un elevador o algo así, son demasiadas escaleras.

-Lo sé pero el Maestro dice que seria un gasto innecesario pero eso no importa –Shaka le muestra su mano la cual goteaba sangre- Mira lo que hiciste ¿Acaso sabes lo que sucede cuando me hiero?

-¿Me vas a decir que te vas a desangrar no?

-Pues mira tus pies.

Ikki hizo tal y vio que un rio de sangre lo rodeaba.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ikki alarmado- ¡No pensé que fueras tan sangrón¡Waaah una ola… glu… glu..

-La única forma de librarte de esto es que me adores durante toda la eternidad, me hagas un club de fans y que hagas mi propia pagina web…

-¿Qué? Primero muerto –respondió el fénix- prefiero comprar un CD de RBD a adorarte!

En eso el fénix saca de quien sabe donde un ventilador y con ayuda de este empieza a alejar y secar toda la sangre a su alrededor quedando completamente seco.

-¿Sabes Shaka? Te diré que yo no creo en los dioses, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es para salvar mi quincena.

-Ja ingenuo pues te diré que yo soy algo sagrado desde el infierno al cielo, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, de atrás para adelante y viceversa –en eso el cosmos de Shaka vuelve a encenderse.

-"¿Acaso el es la encarnación sagrada del oriente?" –pensó el fénix- "¿Eso significa que le podré sobar la panza y pedir un deseo? No creo, a Shaka le faltan como 50kilos de mas y menos cabello, parece como si estuviera desnutrido… esperen, de nuevo no me puedo mover"

-Ikki ahora te daré una elección, escoge uno de los 6 infiernos wuajajajaja –dijo Shaka- ¡Sei Sam-Sara ahora! (chale ¿Ya no me acuerdo como se escribía)

En eso una especie de escenario aparece con muchas luces de colores y se ve a Shaka con un traje de smoking barato y unos papeles en la mano.

-¡Ahora dime Ikki, escoge uno de los 6 infiernos! –dijo el rubio.

(Y recuerden, este capitulo esta patrocinado por "Ilusiones Shaka" donde llegar al Nirvana es mas fácil y no hablamos de Kurt Kobain –insertar sonido de batería después de un mal chiste- Todo con medida, este comercial es sin fin de lucro, puede causar cáncer, coma frutas y verduras)

-¡Muéstranos los infiernos! –dijo Shaka.

(insertar voz del narrador)-Pues el primer infierno es el INFIERNO, donde contaras con baños de sauna de lava hirviendo y sufrirás durante toda tu miserable existencia, el segundo infierno es el de la hambruna, donde no comerás absolutamente nada si estas a dieta seguro será el paraíso para ti (insertar sonido de batería) el tercer infierno es mundo de las bestias, aun que bestia ya estas, el cuarto mundo es el de la Asura donde podrás ver sangre de a granel, el quinto mundo es el de los humanos, como ya estas en él pues omitamos ese y el sexto mundo es cielo, donde hay chicas en bikini y mucha limonada ¿Ahora cual escoges?

Se pueden ver a Shiryu a Seiya y Shun cada uno haciéndole señas de que escogiera la 2, la 4 o el 6. (no se supone que estaban inconscientes? xD)

-No se, todo es tan tentador –dijo Ikki indeciso.

-¡Bueno como no te decides te mandaré a los 6!

-¡Waaaah! –Ikki cayó inconsciente.

En otro lugar, en el templo del patriarca.

Se puede ver a Arles dentro de su tina de baño llena de espuma junto con un barco de juguete y un patito de hule.

-Ikki ya está en la sexta casa, pero confiaré en Shaka, solo espero que ya no siga fumando esas cosas tan raras pero no importa ya que nunca perderá wuajajajajajaja… -mira a su alrededor- ¡Guardias! Se me acaba la espuma de mi baño!

Afuera de la casa de Aries. La lluvia empieza a caer.

-Maestro, si se moja la de cabellos morados ¿No se deshará? –preguntó Kiki- Usted sabe, como la del Mago de Oz ¿O si se duplica como gizmo?

-¡No digas esas cosas! –Mu le da un zape en la cabeza- Estas viendo que con una tenemos suficiente y quieres que se duplique.

-¡Auch! Yo nomas decía, maestro.

De regreso a Virgo.

El fénix apareció de repente.

-¿Qué tu no te mueres con nada? –preguntó Shaka con 'aparente sorpresa´.

-Pues ya he estado muchas veces en el infierno y me sacaron a puntapiés –se rasca la cabeza- que raro siempre pasa lo mismo y quien sabe por qué…

Silencio sepulcral de Shaka.

-¡Como sea, ahora te quitaré tu armadura! –dijo Shaka.

En eso al pobre fénix casi lo deja semi desnudo.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Ikki quien estaba inmóvil.

-¡Sei SamSara! –exclamó Shaka- ¡Ahora si pelearé en serio!

-¡No! Voy a escapar, vas a ver! –dijo Ikki ingenuo quien trataba de escapar hasta llegar a un lugar "seguro", pero OH sorpresa- ¡Que demo…! –Ikki se vio a si mismo en una palma y vio a un buda gigante.

-Tu poder es similar al de un mono en mi palma… digo, la palma de Buda.

-¡Basta, te voy a derrotar! –Ikki saca de quien sabe donde otra armadura y se la coloca.

(Y recuerden, esta pelea esta oficiada por "Armaduras Ikki" donde resurgir tu armadura de las cenizas es fácil… consulta restricciones)

Ikki lanza su ataque pero falla.

-"Me leva, si no lo derroto no podre salvar mi hermosa quincena y tendré que volver a ese estúpido volcán" –pensó Ikki.

-Mira Ikki como ya colmaste mi paciencia te voy a dar lo mas preciado de Virgo.

-¡Nooo! Todo menos eso… -exclamó el fénix- espera ¿De que hablas?

-De esto ¡Tesoro del cielo!

-Yo y mi gran bocota –murmuró Ikki- ¡Waaaaaaaaah!

En eso toda la casa de Virgo se estaba tapizando de la imagen de Buda.

-El tesoro del cielo es la verdad absoluta, el mundo de la perfecta armonia de bla bla, como sea lleguemos a la parte buena jajajajajajaja –dijo Shaka maliciosamente- Acabaré con tus 5 sentidos.

En eso que Shaka abre sus hermosos, bellos, divinos ojitos azules que cualquier chica se desmaya al verlos ¡Aaah! (De nuevo lo hice xD)

En eso Ikki se paraliza totalmente y la armadura se le cae.

-¿Pero que pasa? No siento nada!

-Perdiste el sentido del tacto –dijo Shaka- Ahora perderás el olfato…

-¡AAAAhh mi nariz!

-¿Ahora que sentido perderás, gallinita?

-Oh estate, no seas Ojet…

-Ya se que perderás ¡Jamás volverás a hablar! Por buda ya me tenias harto, eres peor que Milo cuando se pone borracho y te empieza a dar un monologo completo sobre la amistad –cierra os ojos- Pobre Camus… como sea, solo te quedan 2 sentidos: la vista y el oído… bueno ahora te dejaré ciego para que te parezcas a la lagartija que está tirada…

Ikki si pudiera ver lo vería con odio pero como ya no puede pos no lo ve xD

-Bien ahora que solo me puedes escuchar te contaré un chiste… no mejor no, solo te diré que ¡Te quitaré el oído!

-"!AAAAAAH QUINCENA!" –gritaba Ikki desde su interior.

Mientras afuera de la casa de Aries.

-¿Crees que Seiya y los otros lleguen a tiempo? –preguntó el Aphendix.

-¿Tu crees que los caballeros de bronce van a dejar ir su quincena así nomas?

-Pos no ¿Verdaaa?

De regreso a Virgo.

-"Ikki eres un perdedor, te quedarás sin quincena Jajajajajajajaja" –dio una voz, la de Saori.

-"Condenada…" –pensó Ikki.

En eso Shun poco a poco empezaba a despertar (no pregunten).

-¿Aun estas vivo Shun? –preguntó el rubio.

-¡No dejaré que le hagas mas daño a mi hermano, sea como sea conseguiremos lo del gasto por que ya no tenemos cable ni luz!

-Que risa me das.

-¡Has abierto los ojos! –dijo Shun espantado.

-Es normal que te sorprendas ya que mis hermosos ojos azules impactan al verlos "Los mejores ojos del 2007" pero eso no importa, los…

Pero antes de que Shaka terminara de hablar, el cosmos de Ikki lo interrumpió.

-¿Todavía no te mueres? –preguntó Shaka ya harto- Eres peor que Seiya, pobre de la que se case contigo!

-"Shun, si me escuchas deja decirte que derrotaré a Shaka así que no te metas" –dijo Ikki a través de su link mental.

En eso Seiya y Shiryu despiertan.

-¡Mira, Shaka abrió sus ojos! –dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Imposible –añadió Shiryu.

Shaka se voltea hacia los mencionados.

-Es normal que se sorprendan ya que mis hermosos ojos azules… bla… bla…

-Ay no de nuevo –Shun se da una palmada en la cara.

-Como sea Ikki, destruiré tu sexto sentido ¡Tesoro del cielo!

Ikki cae como costal de papas al suelo.

-¡Noooo hermano! –gritó Shun.

En eso un gran cosmo emana de Ikki rodeando el lugar.

-¿Y este todavía no se muere? –preguntó Shaka- ¿Bueno, ya no?

En eso, sorpresivamente Ikki aparece detrás de Shaka y lo abraza.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! –exclamó el rubio- ¡Vas a arruinar mi reputación, le quitaré el titulo a Afrodita!

En la casa de Piscis.

-¡Hey!

De regreso a Virgo.

-No sabía que Ikki bateaba de ese lado –murmuró Shiryu.

-De haberlo sabido le presentaba a Misty –añadió Seiya.

-¡Ya los oí! –exclamó Ikki- ¡En primera no soy raro, en segunda voy a derrotar a Shaka así que mas vale que cobren la quincena o ya verán!

-¡Sueltame¡AAAAAH! –exclamó Shaka.

-¡Hermano una ultima cosa! –dijo Shun entre lagrimas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya que no vas a estar aquí ¿Me puedo quedar con tu quincena?

-¡Hijo de tu… -pero antes de que dijera algo mas, Shaka e Ikki salieron volando (literalmente hablando) para verse a lo lejos fuegos artificiales.

Shun, Shiryu y Seiya miran hacia arriba.

-¡Wow! Lucecitas de colores –dicen al unísono el borrico y la iguana con bigotes.

-Bueno, lo tomaré como un si –dijo Shun.

En eso la armadura de Virgo regresa a la sexta casa con su forma original.

-Primero Ikki no tiene la armadura puesta, luego abraza a Shaka, desaparecen y ahora la armadura de Virgo está aquí… -dice Shiryu pensativo- ¡Ugh! Por que todo tiene que ser tan detallado?

Silencio sepulcral de Shun y Seiya.

-No quiero saber más del asunto –dijo Andrómeda- mejor vamos a la séptima casa.

-¡Si! Vamos a Escorpio! –dice Seiya.

¡PAS!

Seiya aparece todo golpeado y Shiryu sacudiéndose las manos.

-Como sea, vamos a Libra… -la lagartija se dirige a esta, seguido de los 2 restantes.

Ikki ha derrotado a Shaka ante una sospechosa situación pero no entremos en detalles, ahora la lagartija, el burro y… Shun se dirigen a la séptima casa de Libra, donde Hyoga parece un gansito congelado ¿Qué pasará?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA:** Si, actualicé rápido ¿Eh? Pero me voy a enfocar en terminar este fic y LXAG antes de continuar los demás.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo el cual creo yo esta laaaaaaargo (supongo que eso influye a la pelea extra entre los discípulos de Shaka e Ikki) pero bueno, aquí esta.

Les agradezco los reviews del capitulo pasado, para serles sincera pensé que no recibiría comentarios, pero recibí mas de los que esperaba jejeje en serio.

También agradezco a GuardianLibra que me mandó mas bloopers que no me había fijado y ahora que vi esos caps si es cierto!!! Jajajaja en serio gracias.

Y hablando de Bloopers como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo los de Virgo, que al parecer son los caps que mas errores tiene en el doblaje o se pasa de redundante:

_-No esta autorizado molestar a un caballero dorado cuando está sanando –el anciano de la Isla Kanon._

¿De cuando aquí el Fénix es una armadura dorada?

Se ve a Ikki meditando dentro del cráter, empieza a divagar acerca de su armadura y todo lo acontecido, para terminar con una imagen de Shun cuando peleaba con géminis y…

_-"!Eso significa que Seiya está aquí!" –Ikki,_

Er… bueno ¿Él que tiene que ver en todo esto?

_¡¡Mi cadena se ha detenido justo como paso con el caballero de Junini!!- Shun_

¿Quien es Junini, Shun? No será ¿GEMINIS?

_-Ustedes me recuerdan a tres fantasmas hambrientos que atacan justo cuando entran a la sexta casa de Virgo –Shaka_

¿No, de veras? Pensé que era la sexta casa de Libra xDD

_-Fantasmas hambrientos de los caballeros de bronce... -Shaka_

¿Quienes¿Los caballeros o sus fantasmas? Digo es que se saca cada fumada jajaja xDD

Al ver que la sexta llama del zodiaco se apaga.

_-¡Ah¡Es Mu! –Kiki._

No kiki, es el reloj del zodiaco.

Jajaja Junini, no puedo creer que si lo diga xDDD jajajaja ay, bueno ps aki están.

Y bueno como siempre si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o bloopers k se me hayan pasado ya sabes que hacer, los veo en la casa de Libra, Au revoir!

PD: Evanescence RLZ!!! Se k no tiene nada k ver pero tenia k decirlo Xddd

"_**Carpe Diem"**_

_**Vive tu día como si fuera el ultimo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: **Un capitulo, digamos muy corto debido a que en Libra no hay una pelea en sí, pero traté de hacerla lo mas divertida que pude, además lo subí rápido por que supongo que las (os) fans de Milongas ya quieren leerlo ¿Vedad? xD jojojo

**THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 8: "No hay pelea en la casa de Libra… buuu estúpido Hyoga"**

Aioria iba caminando por el bosque, cuando en eso se va encontrando a Shaina.

-¿No has visto a Cassius? –preguntó Shaina.

-Este ¿Qué? –preguntó Aioria nerviosamente.

-¿Qué si has visto a Cassius? no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Este… yo…

-¡Habla!

-¡Te juro que no se a donde se fue de vacaciones!

-¿Se fue de vacaciones? –preguntó exaltada- ¡Cassius me la vas a pagar desgraciado! De seguro todo fue a causa de Seiya ¿Cierto?

-Este yo…

-¡Ah pero me va a oír! –Shaina tenia intenciones de ir a las 12 casas pero…

-¡No Shaina, espera, cuidado con el…!

-¡Waaah! –Shaina sin querer pisa mal y cae a un agujero de 2 metros de profundidad.

-…agujero –terminó Aioria quien nerviosamente volteó a todos lados para después hacer como si nada hubiese pasado e irse silbando.

De regreso a las 12 casas.

-Hemos llegado –dijo Seiya.

-¡Esta es la casa de mi viejo maestro! –dijo Shiryu.

-Entonces no creo que él intervenga –añadió Shun.

-¡Vamos! –Shiryu se adentró a la casa seguido de los otros dos.

Ya adentro ambos vieron algo a lo lejos que les llamo la atención.

-¡Por las barbas de mi maestro, miren! –dijo Shiryu exaltado.

Así es, el pato estaba dentro de un cubo de hielo.

-Seguramente Hyoga fue transportado con la otra dimensión de Géminis –dijo Shun.

-¿Quién lo pudo haber congelado? –preguntó Seiya.

-Tal vez fue el acto del caballero al que le llaman "Refrigerador con patas" –dijo Shiryu seriamente.

-¿Camus de Acuario? –preguntó Shun- ¿Y que hacia en Libra?

-A mi que me preguntas –dijo Shiryu- ¿Escuchan eso? –pregunta de repente.

-¡Si fue mi estomago! –dijo Seiya.

-¡No! Lo otro –dijo Shiryu.

-¡Ah, Hyoga sigue con vida! –dijo Shun- Es como un gansito congelado.

-¡Bien, yo lo voy a sacar! –dijo Seiya quien sacó pecho- ¡WAAAAAAH! –empezó a correr vilmente para llegar a donde el cubo y estamparse contra este y caer al piso- Lo haré de nuevo…. –con un ojo morado volvió a intentarlo pero cayó al piso- ¡Va de nuevo! –volvió a intentarlo pero de nuevo cayó al piso…

15 minutos después…

Seiya de nuevo estaba chumuelo, despeinado y con los dos ojos morados.

-Seiya eres un bruto –dijo Shiryu- El hielo no lo vamos a poder romper por que necesita de material especializado para hacerlo.

-¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes? –preguntó el burro.

-Por que no me preguntaste…

-¡No perdamos tiempo y hay que sacar a Hyoga de ahí, creo que ese color azul en su piel no es normal! –dijo Shun.

En eso el templo empieza a temblar para que del suelo apareciera como arte de magia la armadura de Libra.

-¡Miren, es la armadura de Libra! –dijo Shun.

-Que rara esta –dijo Seiya.

-No la critiques, que a además de servir como protector, también nos sirve como vajilla ¿Ven los escudos que cuelgan de cada lado? Pues son también los platones de ensalada pero no entremos en detalles –dijo Shiryu- bien es hora de entrar en acción.

En eso se empieza a escuchar de fondo la canción de Macho men mientras que Shiryu se va quitando la armadura, para después hacer una muestra de cómo funcionan las 6 armas que forman a esta misma, con todo y origen.

-¡Esta es la barra doble! –dijo Shiryu- También sirven para aplanar la carne –toma la segunda arma- ¡Esta es la lanza, la cual también sirve para agarrar la botana! –toma la tercera arma- ¡Esta es la espada, que también sirve para hacer cortes perfectos a las verduras! –toma la siguiente arma- ¡Este es el casco que usamos como maceta! –toma otra arma- ¡El escudo que también sirve para poner la ensalada!

Shiryu miraba a todos lados con cara de incognito.

-Bien ¿Ahora que arma escogeremos? –Shiryu miró las armas que estaban a su alrededor- Ya se, intentaremos con la espada…

(Y recuerden, también este capitulo esta patrocinado por "Armaduras Libra" 2 en uno, donde ser caballero y a la vez cocinero es fácil ¡Ordene la suya ahora! Y de regalo se llevara el manual de "Como envejecer con gracia Vol.2" –Baterías no incluidas-)

La salamandra bigotona ahora empezó a hacer movimientos con la espada que duraron otros 15 minutos, para esas alturas Shun y Seiya estaban tomando la siesta. (N/A: A todo esto, Shiryu no tenia la necesidad de semi desnudarse si no se puso la armadura dorada, solo tomó una arma ¬¬ ¿No creen?)

En eso Shun despierta de su sueño profundo y vio que Shiryu seguía haciendo poses raras junto con la espada. Andrómeda discretamente se paró y vio algo en la pared, era un control del clima que tenia el templo, subió la temperatura y con este el calor de la casa.

Mientras Shiryu seguía en lo suyo, el hielo poco a poco se derretía a causa del clima.

-¡Miren Hyoga se ha liberado del hielo! –dijo Seiya quien ya había despertado.

-¡Hyoga! –Shun se acercó a él.

-¡Ahora si, prepárense para… -Shiryu por fin terminó de hacer sus danzas raras- ¡Ja! Miren, he desecho el hielo y sin tocarlo Jajajajajaja

-¬¬ -Shun no le respondió solo por respeto- Como sea, yo cuidaré de Hyoga, así que adelántense a la casa del escorpión.

-De acuerdo –Seiya salió primero seguido de Shiryu quien en el camino se colocaba su armadura.

-Ay, creo que hace demasiado calor aquí –Shun se desmaya.

Hyoga recupera su color natural de piel y despierta.

-¡Apa que sueñito! –dijo Hyoga quien se estiraba- ¿Pero por que hace tanto calor aquí? –el pato vio que Shun estaba tirado- Y este que hace aquí, bueno seguramente se quedó dormido…

Hyoga tomó de un pie a Shun y así como si nada se lo llevó arrastrando hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto Shiryu y Seiya ya estaban en la entrada del cuarto templo.

-¿Seiya sentiste eso? El cosmos de Shun se ha debilitado.

-Si, que raro.

-¿Sabes Seiya? Esto me hizo recordar una historia que mi maestro me contó hace mucho tiempo –dijo Shiryu- Te la diré "Habia una vez una niña que se llamaba Caperucita Roja y…"

Algunos minutos después…

-…y blanca nieves después de derrotar a la bruja del mar, se fue a vivir a Nunca Jamás donde conocería a la Cenicienta amante de Peter Pan, y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin"

-Ah, muy buena tu historia pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos pasando? –preguntó Seiya confundido.

-Nada, simplemente esa historia me gusta, creo que debemos regresar a ver que sucede.

-Bueno.

Seiya y Shiryu estaban a punto de regresar a la séptima casa pero algo los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! –dijo una voz.

Los dos bronceados voltearon.

-¿Por qué huyen del Escorpión? –de las sombras salió el octavo caballero dorado (u octava maravilla para otras) quien salía moviéndose como si estuviera en una pasarela de modelaje, hasta con decirles que su cabello por si solo se balanceaba como si el aire parara por ahí.

-¡Pero si es Milo! –dijo Shiryu.

Al fin el caballero de la Octava Casa ha aparecido ¿Qué pasará con Seiya y Shiryu? La verdad a nadie le importa pero como son parte de la trama pues ya que nos queda el saber sobre sus miserables existencias.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA:** Les dije que seria algo corto por lo mismo que el capítulo de Libra solo es uno, pero aun así siempre hay mucha tela de donde cortar y este a pesar de todo no fue la excepción jojojo.

Solo espero les haya gustado este capitulo y bueno como es costumbre al menos en este fic les dejo bloopers, aun k este cap no los hay, los dejo con algunos de Asgard memorables jaja xD

_- Vaya, Kido era un hombre que estaba muy preparado...- Ikki_

_- Claro! Y es por eso nos selecciono como caballeros para proteger a Aten... - Seiya_

_- Callate! no digas esas cosas... - Hyoga_

Gracias Hyoga, todos esperábamos eso, en serio...

--

_- Así que tu también eres un caballero, muy bien el Syd de Mizhar será tu cómplice.- Syd_

¿Su cómplice? Tal vez quiso decir su contendiente ¿no?

Cómplice jajaja no puedo creer que también digan eso xDD zopencos!

Y bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o mas metidas de patas pues ya saben que hacer y con gusto responderé. Los leo en Escorpio xD

"_Cria cuervos y tendrás un chingo"_

_-Anónimo (xDDD)_

_------------_


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** Primero que nada muchas gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron al esperar a que se me diera la gana actualizar. Tambián a los que me mandaron mas Bloopers, que había algunos k no me vi antes y ya tengo más jajaja.

Estoy de regreso espero lo disfruten y que el gusto me dure… ah y estrenando nuevo nombre Thanks to LittleKuriboh xD U Rlz Man!!

**THE SS! Abridged FanFic.**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 9: "Pelea en la casa del caballero que te deja como coladera, Milo de Escorpión"**

-¡Esperen! –dijo una voz.

Shiryu y Seiya voltearon ante el llamado.

-¿Por qué huyen del Escorpión? –de las sombras salió el octavo caballero dorado quien salía moviéndose como si estuviera en una pasarela de modelaje, hasta con decirles que su cabello por si solo se balanceaba como si el aire pasara por ahí.

-¡Pero si es Milo! –dijo Shiryu.

-¿Qué no es el que según Shun, mantiene la Isla Andrómeda bajo control? –preguntó Seiya.

**FLASHBACK**

En la Isla Andrómeda.

-¡Miren! –gritaba Reda.

-¡Es el caballero de Escorpión! –gritaba Spica afeminadamente.

-¿Por qué yo debo de venir a esta Isla con pinta de Table Dance? –refunfuñaba Milo para sí- Debieron haber mandado a Afrodita o algo así…

Cerca de ahí.

-…y con esta mascarilla tendrán una piel como la de un bebe –decía Afro a otros de los habitantes de la Isla.

-¡Ooooooh!

De regreso a Donde Milo.

-¡Ataquen!

Milo sacó de quien sabe donde una maquina de electroshockes. Cuando los Andromedanos (si, lo acabo de inventar) estaban dispuestos a atacarlos, Milo les lanzó ataques eléctricos al buen estilo pokémon.

-Je, Je, Je… -rió el bicho.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Milo los miró con esa clásica expresión de sarcasmo.

-Ahora que están aqui, no podrán salir con vida wuaajajaja -Milo sin decir más expulsa un fuerte poder telekinetico así afectando a la iguana y al borrico.

-No puedo moverme -exclamó Shiryu.

-Pareciese como si un escorpión estuviera atrapando a su presa -añadio Seiya. (N/A: ¿Por que tienen que ser tan metafóricos?)

-¡Basta, te atacaré! -exclamó Shiryu- ¡Dragón naciente!

Aquel ataque iba dirigido hacía Milo, quien este último se limaba sus uñas sin preocupación alguna.

-¡Mira Shiryu, tu ataque no le hizo efecto a Milo! -dijo Seiya sorprendido.

-Seguramente el presumido lo esquivo con su velocidad de la luz, ya sabes como les gusta lucirse a estos -añadió Shiryu.

-¿Has dicho esquivar? Ja, eso quisieras, tu ataque pareció más el de una niña -dijo Milo burlón quien le regresó su ataque a Shiryu.

…quien quedo peor que un trapeador.

-Ahora si, a lo que voy, les lanzaré mi poder mas grande, el poder del Escorpión, el signo del zodiaco, el de la octava casa, el número 8, el…

-¡Ya captamos! –exclamó Shiryu.

-Ejem, como sea… ¡Por el poder de mi barniz rojo, Aguja Escarlata! –Milo sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó su ataque al burro y a la iguana con bigotes.

-¡AAAAAH! –exclamaron ambos santos de bronce.

-¿Es normal que no sienta mi cuerpo? –dijo Seiya quien estaba tirado en el piso.

-Deberías dedicarte a hacer percings… -añadio Shiryu a pesar del dolor.

-Lo hago, dragón, soy el mejor perforador y bailarín de Milos, me veo sexy en Tutu pero ese no es el punto, ahora acabare con ustedes –la ua de Milo volvió a crecer pero…

-¡Esperen! –dijo una voz que entraba al octavo templo.

-Pero si es… -dijo Shiryu.

-Esperen un momento –el recién llegado quien no era otro que Hyoga, venia jalando a Shun de un pie, lo había traído así desde la casa de Libra- "Tan flacucho y tan pesado" –pensaba Hyoga quien botó a Shun en algún rincón de por ahí.

-Pero si es Hyoga ¡Camus debió acabar con él mientras limpiaba el cochinero de mi… digo, de la fiesta! –exclamó Milo.

Mientras tanto, 3 casas arriba…

-Condenado Milo, a la otra lo mando a Siberia…

De regreso a Escopio.

-He venido desde el mas allá, osea Libra para impedir que mates a estos dos inútiles debiluchos pobres diablos buenos para nada de Shiryu y Seiya –dijo Hyoga.

-¡Oye! –exclamaron los mencionados.

-Como sea, levántense que esta sucio el piso –dijo Hyoga.

Los dos santos de bronce se levantaron.

-Bien, Hyoga, tu lo quisiste –dijo Milo con su sonrisa sarcástica- Ahora siente ¡Mi mirada profunda!

Milo le lanza… su mirada profunda… ._.

-¡Oh, no! Milo en vez de lanzarle su restricción, le lanzo una mirada profunda, es tan profunda que ni parece Mirada! –exclamó Shiryu.

-Escalofrios :S –añade Seiya.

----Insertar gritos de Fans al ver tal mirada----

-Ja! Tu mirada profunda no hizo efecto sobre mi! –dijo Hyoga triunfante- "Que miedo… brr…" –pensó- Bien, ahora es mi turno de atacar ¡El poder del Hula Hula!

-¿Pero que…? –exclamó Milo.

En eso, unos aros de hielo rodean a milo.

-¡Oh no, jamás he podido usar un hula hula, siempre se me caen! –exclamó Milo.

-Seiya, Shiryu, ahora que pueden váyanse a la Casa de Sagitario y llévense a Shun, que estorba –dijo Hyoga.

Ambos bronceados tomaron al pobre Shun uno de cada pie y o arrastraron a la salida rumbo a la 9na casa.

Mientras tanto, afuera de Aries.

Mu y Kiki se encontraban junto a Saori flechada, Mu la utilizaba como mesa de Té y Kiki la picaba con un palito.

-¡Señoraa! –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Pero si es Tatsumi! –exclamó Kiki.

-Ash ¿Ahora que querrá? –refunfuñó Mu.

Tatsumi se acercó a donde estaba Saori.

-¡Por las enaguas de mi abuela! ¡Saori esta flechada! ¡Woah, somos libres… ejem… digo… Que mal, si, que mal!

Mu y Kiki intercambiaron miradas.

-Como sea, creo que lo loco se pega, me voy a jugar con Aldebaran ¿Vienes? –preguntó Mu.

-Bueno. –respondió su aprendiz.

En eso los guardias del Santuario aparecieron en el lugar, querían hacer una quema de brujas, Tatsumi iba a cederles el paso pero recordó que Saori no podía morir sin antes de que les pagaran la quincena, y mas cuando el aguinaldo estaba por llegar.

En eso…

-Creo que ya no iremos a jugar con Aldebarán –dijo Mu- Siento unas presencias y mas vale echarles ojo.

Kiki miró extrañado a su maestro.

Las presencias de las cuales hablaba Mu aparecieron a defender a Saori, claro, se habían enterado de que la quincena estaba cerca, así los soldados yéndose o mas bien, huyendo lejos de ahí.

-¡Ja! Que fácil fue –dijo Jabu quien se sacudía las manos- ¡Yo, Jabu de Unicornio vino a rescatar a mi quincena Ja, Ja, Ja!

A unos metros de ahí.

-Esos tipos son una vergüenza –dijo Mu quien dio un suspiro- ¿Qué dirían sus antepasados si ven a estos mequetrefes de caballeros?

243 años atrás…

-Somos tan fuertes –dijo Tenma- Seguramente mi sucesor será un hombre fuerte e inteligente.

-Oh seguro, y mi sucesor será un caballero importante y con gran protagonismo! –añadio Yato.

-¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! –rieron ambos.

De regreso al presente.

-Olvidenlo -.- -murmuró Mu.

De regreso a Scorpio.

-Bien, ya me caíste mal, ahora probaras, ¡El gran percing! –exclamó Milo- digo ¡La aguja Escarlata!

Milo con esos movimientos sexys y provocativos, fue directo a Hyoga quien con su poder del percing y el barniz rojo, le provocó una letal picadura… aun que en realidad Milo se emocionó y le lanzo 5 xD

-Ja, ahora si Hyoga, pareces fuente Je Je… -dijo Milo burlon.

-"Ay Zeus, parezco fuente, nunca me había visto con tanta sangre desde la vez que por accidente el idiota de Ikki utilizó a Seiya de balón y me cayó a mi" –pensó Hyoga para si- No me rendiré Milo…

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Milo.

-Podrás patéame, escupirme, picarme con el poder del percing, insultarme, patearme, dejarme desangrando y en come, pero no me rendiré hasta que me paguen mi quincena y las horas extras que me debe Saori!

-Pero... pero… -dijo Milo estupefacto- ¡Pero que molesto y todo culpa de Camus por no congelarte bien!

Milo voltea en dirección a Acuario.

-¡Oiste Camus, ahora tengo que lidiar con ganso siberiano!

Casas mas arriba, en la 11va se ve el templo vacio y se oye un grillito cantando.

De regreso a Scorpio…

-Como sea, ahora si Hyoga te daré a elegir ¿Percing o uña bien roja?

-¿Tengo opción?

-No.

-Entonces para que pre… ¡Aaaaagh!

Antes de que dijera algo, Milo ya había agujerado a Hyoga.

-Jejeje –rió Milo- Ahora te daré el golpe final ¡La super Uña Roja, larga y puntiaguda… osea Antares!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Milo le dio el golpe final.

-Bien ya acabe contigo –dijo Milo quien miró su reloj- Voy a ver si ya actualizaron Las Series Resumidas!

Pero antes de que Milo entrara a SanctuaryTube . com…

-Es… espera Milo…

-¿Sigues vivo? –preguntó el bicho con fastidio.

-No moriré hasta que vaya… por mi… quincena… mis horas extras… y mi aguinaldo… -dijo Hyoga- Oh, me siento tan mal… me quedare contigo Milo… hasta que sane…

-¿Qué, QUEEEE? Primero muerto! –Milo saca de quien sabe donde un botiquín de primeros auxilios y le da una aspirina- Con esto es suficiente, ahora ¡Fuera!

Milo con una patada saca a Hyoga de Scorpio.

-Ahora si, Internet ahí voy! –Milo entra en lo profundo de su casa.

Mientras en una toma mas arriba, se puede ver la casa de Acuario vacia, se oye el mismo grillito cantando y una bola de desierto atravesando la casa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA:** Si, estoy de vuelta!!!!! Casi dos años en acutalizar!!! No tengo m… espero les haya gustado, en lo personal quedo flojo y soso jejeje pero la imaginación se esfuma con el paso de los días…

Bueno, les dejo los bloopers del final de cada capi:

_-"Tenemos que llegar a la segunda casa" -Seiya refiriendose a Virgo_

Sabiamos que seiya era analfabeta, pero no tan idiota!

_-"Shaka en Geminis" -Arles._

Seguramente estaba de visita xD

Jajajaja cámara chicos, los leo en el final de Mas barato por quincena Reloaded!

"_**Screw the rules, I have Money!"**_

_**-Seto Kaiba on the Abridged Series xD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: **Aquí el capítulo 10! (y decidí cambiar su nombre al original que ya tenia jeje)

Y…

_ANGELA IS IN DA HOUSE! ¡Cuidado Fickers, su competencia llegó para quedarse!_

**THE SS! TRUE SANCTUARY STORY**

**Por: A. M**

**CAPITULO 10: "Las armaduras montoneras"**

Shiryu y Seiya (quien traía a Shun en la espalda) iban subiendo as inmensas escaleras de las 12 casas…

-Mira Seiya, Allá está la casa de Sagitario –decía Shiryu.

-Si, la 10, la décima, la del 1 y 0, la que esta entre 9 y 11, la de…

-¡Ya capté, idiota! –refunfuñó Shiryu.

-Oye Shiryu ¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo a Shun?

-Por que tu lo aguantas más, tu sabes, las mulas de carga y todo eso.

-¿Qué?

-No nada.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de las 12 casas, se encontraba Tatsumi con los otros fracasados de los caballeros de bronce, ya saben, Jabu, Ichi, Nachi y esos mequetrefes.

-"Si estira la pata Saori yo podría quedarme con el 40% de las ganancias de la fundación… mmm…" –Pensaba Tatsumi.

En eso, la escoba, digo, el Nike de la peli-violácea se levantó de repente.

-¿Pero que está sucediendo? –preguntó sorprendido Nachi.

-¡Va a volar! –dijo Jabu.

En eso el Nike, digo, la escoba apuntó una luz en el cielo, para así aparecer la armadura de Sagitario.

-Yo no recuerdo en el torneo galáctico esta armadura –dijo Jabu.

-Si, a los dibujantes les gusta confundir a los fans –dijo Mu quien apareció de repente- Pero eso no importa. Debo decir que esta armadura perteneció a Aioros y ahora ha regresado al Santuario.

-Así es, esta armadura pertenece a Aioros –dijo Tatsumi.

-¿Aioros? –preguntó Ichi.

-Así es, o mejor dicho, él fue –respondió el calvo.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Jabo ingenuamente (raro).

-¡Ay pues que esta muerto, petateado, estiro la pata, bajo tierra, en el Hades, subió al cielo, duerme eternamente, etc etc! –dijo Tatsumi exasperantemente- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mitsumasa andaba tomando fotos en el Partenón, cuando en eso escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba._

_-Pero que d… -dijo Mitsumasa Kido sorprendido._

_-"De aquí soy" –pensó Aioros maliciosamente y fingiendo estar malherido- ¡Señor le regalo a este bebe! _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ella es Atea, digo, Antena… es decir, Atenea, si eso, ella es la reencarnación y usted ha sido el elegido, es más, mire, le regalo esta armadura, si la vende podrá mantener a esta niña –dijo Aioros rápidamente- "Y podré deshacerme de ella, es insoportable, ahora se por que Zeus la abandonó en una canasta de frutas"_

_-¡Pero, yo ya estoy demasiado viejo para ser padre!_

_-No hay mucho tiempo, críela y después mándela con mas caballeros a luchar por el bien del… bla bla bla… Ay mi corazón –Aioros se desmaya._

_-¡Oye no te mueras! –exclamó Mitsumasa- ¿Ahora que? Me lleva, eso me pasa por venir de vacaciones acá, bien me pude haber ido al mundial pero NOOOOO, Grecia tenía que ser…._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-…Y es así que me quedé calvo –terminó Tatsumi.

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

En eso la armadura de Sagitario empieza a brillar y hacer resonancias, algo así como Campanas de Belén…

En Aries.

Mu empieza a sentir energía proveniente de su armadura.

-¿Pero que c… demonios? Si aun no es navidad.

En Tauro.

Aldebarán ni se inmuta, esta comiendo.

En Géminis… la armadura me da miedo.

En Cáncer… la armadura igual resuena.

En Leo.

-¡Santos leones enjaulados! ¿Ya llegó Santa?

En Virgo… la virgen reza… (y no es broma)

En libra… La armadura esta sin hacer nada y en Rozan se puede ver a Dokho durmiendo en la orilla de la cascada con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz.

En Escorpión… Milongas se sorprende por las resonancias.

-Las armaduras doradas se responden una a la otra como si estuvieran llamándose, lo que no saben es que faltan 7 meses para navidad pero eso no importa… ¡Y NO SOY MILONGAS!

En Sagitario… se ve pasar una bola de desierto y un grillito cantando. Vaya cuchitril.

En Capricornio, Shura papasito hermoso, bello, guapo, atractivo y hot xD …lo siento, como decía, estaba tomando un baño, ustedes saben, el glamour ante todo.

En Acuario, Camus aventaba cubitos de hielo al techo de Shura.

Y en Piscis… Afrodita se ponía la séptima mascarilla del día -_-

Mientras en el templo…

-Esa canción, siempre supe que Aioros era desorientado en fechas ¿Pero que la armadura sea igual? Es el colmo… -dijo Arles en desaprobación- Como sea, si la armadura esta aquí, Aioros también… No, imposible.

Arles se sienta en su trono y no precisamente el baño y se toca el mentón.

-Veamos…

Y así Arles empieza a recordad todo el embrollo de Aioros, Atenea y eso, ya lo saben de memoria y la autora es tan floja que se niega a escribirlo.

-Si, Aioros está bien muerto… entonces si esos mocosos de bronce están en Sagitario, quiere decir que quedan 3 casas… vaya si se sumar, como sea…

En eso Arles ve a Shiryu, Seiya y Shun en la entrada del salón.

-¡Imposible!

Arles se talla los ojos… de la mascara (._.) y no hay nadie.

-Pero… si… yo… y… en… -Arles suspira- Maldición, fue solo mi imaginación.

De repente se abre la puerta del templo y van entrando todos los caballeros de bronce, Goku, Krilin, Yugi y Mickey Mouse.

-¡Pero que c…!

En eso las armaduras de oro caen del techo, pero la de Scorpio se tropieza y cae de cara al suelo.

-…

-Ha-Ha!

Y para rematar, Saori con un vestido verde pistache va entrando junto con Aioros.

-¡No atrás! –exclamó Arles.

Pero los intrusos no hicieron caso, se acercan, se acercan, se acercan y…

-¡NO!

Arles se despierta de golpe.

Estaba en su cama, vestido de mameluco azul pastel y su armadura dorada de peluche junto él.

-¡Phew! Fue tan solo un sueño… -Arles estaba aliviado- debo de dejar de fumar esas cosas, o no volver a cenar Pizza con mermelada, tostitos, queso, pie de fresa, tacos y nachos… con helado de chocolate…

De regreso a la entrada de la primera casa.

La armadura de Sagitario se empezó a elevar.

-¿Pero que sucede? –Tatsumi estaba anonadado.

Como si fuera estrella fugaz, la armadura dorada regresa a su respectivo templo.

-¡Mira, la armadura de Sagitario ha regresado a su templo! –dijo Shiryu quien logró visualizar- ¡Vieja el último!

Shiryu sube rápidamente las escaleras.

-¡OYE, TE TOCA CARGAR A SHUN! –sin remedio, Seiya con todo y carga sigue a Shiryu hasta la novena casa.

Ambos caballeros se adentraron al templo hasta toparse con la armadura dorada, pero curiosamente la armadura comenzó a apuntar hacia Seiya… estuviera donde estuviera.

-Shiryu… ayúdame… -Seiya estaba un poco asustado.

-Ay no seas cobarde, es una armadura inofensiva –dijo el dragón bigotón sin preocupación alguna- Mire que bonita armadura, quien la quiere –hablando como idiota… aun que lo sea de por si xD

En eso la armadura rápidamente le da un flechazo a Shiryu (golpe en la cabeza con la flecha)

-¡AUCH!

-Inofensiva… -refunfuñó la yegua.

En eso la armadura retoma su posición y esta a punto de dispararle a Seiya.

-AYUDAAAAAAAAA

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NOTA:** No estaba muerta, andaba en Youtube Xd

Se me esta haciendo difícil retomar mis fics, ya perdí ese toque, este capitulo quedó flojo, lo sé, pero prometo hacerlo mejor en el siguiente y en las actualizaciones de mis otros fics…

Gracias por su paciencia y por cierto, actualicé mi perfil, puse algunas notificaciones, links y disculpas, espero tengan oportunidad de leer.

Bueno, los leo en el siguiente. Ciao!

**(Creo que estoy enamorada de ShadyVox xD)**


End file.
